Matchmakers
by SweetKlaineBows
Summary: ARRANGÉE ET REPOSTÉE! Harry et Ginny apprennent qui est l'amoureux secret d'Hermione. Ron n'en sera pas très heureux. Quel secret cache Drago Malefoy? Se pourraitil qu'il ne soit pas si différent de Harry après tout? [Suite de 'Un amour nouveau']
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Découverte intéressante…

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Noël arrivait déjà à grand pas. Harry était assis, comme à son habitude, devant le foyer de la salle commune de Gryffondor et Ginny avait posé sa tête sur ses cuisses.

-Harry? Demanda Ginny qui essayait de faire son devoir de métamorphose, mais ne semblait y parvenir. Quelle est la caractéristique commune à tous les animagus?

Harry sembla réfléchir lorsqu'un sourire immense vient se poser sur son visage.

-Ils se transforment tous en animaux. Répondit-il, presque sérieux. 

-Harry! S'indigna Ginny. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides. Je ne veux pas couler mon examen.

-Je sais Ginny, je blaguais, s'excusa Harry.

Il partit alors dans une longue explication. Heureusement pour Harry, Ginny était très brillante et comprit assez vite ce qu'il disait.

-Ha oui je comprends maintenant! C'est tellement plus clair quand c'est toi qui m'explique Harry, s'exclama Ginny en serrant son petit ami dans ses bras.

C'était étrange. Tout était arrivé si vite. Un jour, Harry la considérait seulement comme la petite sœur de son meilleur ami et, le lendemain, ils sont tous les deux inséparables. 

Ginny… Elle était si jolie. Si pure d'esprit. C'est pour ça qu'Harry l'aimait tant. Tout le monde aimait Ginny… Comment pouvaient-ils faire autrement?

Harry la regarda s'enfoncer dans le canapé pour écrire ce qu'il venait de lui dire à propos des animagus. Il remarqua que lorsque Ginny écrivait, qu'elle réfléchissait, elle se léchait souvent les lèvres. Comme tout garçon ordinaire, Harry se dit que ce mouvement sûrement involontaire était très sexy. Harry se mit à rire doucement à cette pensée. Il s'enfonça alors dans ses pensées, une fois de plus. Il songea à la première fois qu'il avait vu Ginny. C'était lors de son premier jour d'école. Lorsqu'il s'en allait prendre le train. Il cherchait le quai 9¾ et il avait trouvé Mme Weasley. Ginny, ne sachant probablement pas qu'il était, lui avait souhaité bonne chance pour franchir la barrière. Il l'avait bien sûr revue l'été suivant. Il se mit alors à rire encore une fois. Ginny était descendue dans la cuisine, sans savoir qu'il était là pour demander à sa mère si elle avait vu… Il ne se rappelait plus quoi. Mais il l'avait trouvée drôle! 

Harry avait envie de se donner un bon coup dans le derrière maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait ignoré Ginny pendant un peu plus de 4 ans. Et elle avait été assez gentille pour lui pardonner. Oui… Cette fille était une vraie perle!

-Harry? demanda Ginny en passant sa main devant les yeux du concerné. 

Il sortit alors de sa rêverie.

-Oui? demanda-t-il, un peu perdu.

-À quoi pensais-tu? Demanda Ginny en se frottant les yeux après avoir déposé son devoir qu'elle semblait avoir fini. 

-Ho… À diverses choses. Harry était très bon pour être vague dans ce qu'il disait mais lorsqu'il vit le regard de Ginny, qui semblait vouloir en savoir plus il ajouta : Je pensais à toi… La première fois que je t'ai vue et comment j'ai été idiot de t'ignorer pendant presque 5 ans.

Ginny se mit à rire lorsque Harry eut dit ça. Elle secoua la tête, l'embrassa sur le nez et lui dit :

-Ce n'est pas grave maintenant que tu m'as remarquée. Et puis, je dois avouer que j'ai eu pas mal de plaisir durant toutes ces années à imaginer divers scénarios entre toi et moi. Par exemple, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça pourrait arriver! Termina-t-elle en riant.

Ceci fit sourire Harry. Il la prit dans ses bras et soupira en regardant le feu dans la cheminée de la salle commune.

Peu de temps après, Ginny l'embrassa sur la joue et monta se coucher. Harry fit de même, n'ayant pas envie de rester seul dans la salle commune

Cette nuit-là, Harry était couché dans son lit à regarder le plafond, très concentré, on peut l'imaginer, lorsqu'il entendit une voix s'élever du lit de Ron. Il fut légèrement surpris… Ron n'avait jamais parlé dans son sommeil… Harry ouvrit donc les rideaux entourant son lit et alla voir son meilleur ami. Ce dernier dormait profondément et murmurait : « Je t'aime Parvati… » 

Harry sourit. Alors c'était pour Parvati que Ron en pinçait? Harry allait bien s'amuser!

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva le premier, comme à son habitude et en profita pour aller prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Ron était réveillé.

-Déjà debout? Demanda Harry, surpris. On est en vacances Ron tu sais… Tu n'as pas besoin de te lever de si bonne heure…

-J'ai fait un rêve étrange… marmonna Ron. As-tu fini avec la salle de bain? J'ai besoin d'une douche… Je me sens tout collant…

Harry fit une espèce de grimace en laissant passer Ron. Il imaginait quel genre de rêve Ron avait pu avoir et imaginait aussi pourquoi ce dernier se sentait collant. Harry, qui décida de ne plus y porter attention afin de ne pas ruiner son appétit matinal, s'habilla afin de pouvoir aller déjeuner.

Il arriva enfin au bas des marches et vit Ginny qui lui tournait dos et qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Il décida de ne pas faire de bruit pour pouvoir la surprendre,

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il la prit dans ses bras, ce qui la fit sursauter légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de qui était là.

-Bon matin rayon de soleil! Lui murmura Harry à l'oreille. Ginny se retourna dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Harry, dit-elle, toute souriante avant de l'embrasser tendrement. 

-Tu m'attendais? Demanda Harry lorsqu'ils se furent séparés. 

-Oui en quelque sorte… J'attendais aussi Parvati. Tu sais, Lavande à du rentrer à la maison pour Noël alors elle est seule… Il y a Hermione aussi mais elle est trop prise par son admirateur secret et tout…

Harry n'écoutait Ginny qu'à moitié. Il venait tout juste de se rappeler de ce que Ron avait marmonné dans son sommeil et il eut un rictus ce qui lui mérita un regard étrange de la part de Ginny.

-Quoi? Tu te moques de moi? Demanda Ginny, faussement indignée. 

-Pas du tout. J'ai seulement entendu Ron dire quelque chose de très intéressant dans son sommeil. (Parvati arriva au bas des escaliers à cet instant.) Je te raconterai plus tard! Dit Harry avant de sourire à Parvati d'une étrange façon. 

Ginny le fixa durant quelques secondes comme s'il venait de lui pousser deux têtes mais se dit qu'elle ne devait pas s'en faire… L'adolescence était probablement très difficile émotionnellement pour les garçons…

Ginny salua donc Parvati et nos trois amis partirent donc en direction de la Grande Salle. Le trajet ne fut pas si silencieux que vous semblez le croire, considérant que Ginny parla tout le long.

-Vas-tu me le dire à la fin qui est ton amoureux secret ? Demanda Ginny en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras ce qui valut à Harry une tape en plein visage.

-Gin, du calme… dit Harry en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez. 

-Désolée… dit-elle. Alors Parvati? Tu me le dis ou non?

-Hé bien… commença Parvati en jetant des regards de côté à Harry.

Ginny regarda Harry fixement avant de finalement proposer à Parvati de lui dire plus tard, lorsqu'elles seraient seules toutes les deux.

Ils s'assirent à la seule grande table qui était présente lors des vacances de Noël, où quelques professeurs étaient déjà assis et furent rejoints par Ron quelques minutes plus tard.

-Bonjour grand frère! Lança joyeusement Ginny.

'_Décidément_,' songea Harry, '_Ginny adore la période des fêtes_…' 

Il regarda alors Ron, qui semblait s'être figé sur place et Parvati qui rougissait à vue d'œil à la venue de son meilleur ami. Il se mit à sourire comme un maniaque échappé de Ste-Mangouste et résuma de se servir son petit déjeuner lorsque Ginny lui lança un regard interrogatoire.

'_Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec ces deux là_' songea à nouveau Harry avant de mordre à bonnes dents dans sa rôtie.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Ginny laissa enfin Parvati pour aller voir Harry.

-Qu'avais-tu à me dire de si important Harry? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son amoureux.

Harry regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait. 

-J'ai entendu Ron parler dans son sommeil… commença Harry.

-Oui et puis? Demanda Ginny sceptique.

-Il rêvait à celle qu'il aime. Expliqua Harry. Il a dit : « Je t'aime Parvati »

-Vraiment? S'exclama Ginny en sautant des genoux de Harry. Tu en es certain? 

-Bien sûr que oui Gin! Harry s'esclaffa de rire devant l'expression ravie de sa petite amie.

-J'imagine que tu veux qu'on prépare un plan pour les apporter à s'avouer leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre? Demanda Ginny qui, comme à son habitude, comprenait tout très vite. 

-Exactement. Dit simplement Harry, ses yeux brillants de plaisir. On a deux semaines exactement pour les mettre ensemble. Après les vacances de Noël, on aura plus le temps avec les cours et tout le reste…

Ginny approuva simplement d'un signe de tête, un sourire ravi sur le visage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La lettre

Harry s'assit à une table dans la bibliothèque, un énorme rouleau de parchemin devant lui. Il sortit sa plume et son encre rouge vif et les posa délicatement près de son parchemin. Il s'étira les jambes sous la table, mit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et regarda fixement la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant entrer Ginny Weasley dans un tourbillon de cheveux d'un rouge aussi vif que l'encre qu'Harry avait posée sur la table. Ce dernier sourit en la voyant et lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle le remarque. Ginny se rendit donc à la table qu'occupait son petit ami. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'assit à côté de lui.

Harry poussa vers elle le parchemin, la plume et l'encre lorsqu'elle sortit de sa poche trois petits morceaux de parchemin. L'un étant un ancien devoir raté fait par son frère Ron, le deuxième un mot gribouillé par Parvati Patil et le dernier, une lettre écrite par Harry. Elle les plaça de part et d'autre du parchemin et se mit à recopier ce qu'Harry avait écrit s'efforçant d'imiter le mieux possible l'écriture de Ron. Elle s'arrêta soudain d'écrire et se tourna vers Harry, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Harry, murmura-t-elle de façon à ne pas alerter Mme Pince, c'est quoi ce mot-là? Demanda-t-elle en pointant le mot qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire.

Harry lui prit le parchemin des mains, regarda le mot, tentant de déchiffrer sa propre écriture, et répondit soudain :

-Rencontrer. 

Ginny reprit le parchemin, fixa le mot à nouveau, regarda Harry, incrédule, et l'écrit finalement. Quelques instants plus tard, elle déposa la plume et regarda son œuvre, satisfaite. Elle passa le parchemin à Harry et il relit la lettre qu'il avait écrite le matin même :

« Chère Parvati,  
J'aurais quelque chose d'assez important à te dire… J'aimerais te rencontrer ce soir vers 19h00 dans la classe de Métamorphose qui sera vide.  
À ce soir; Ron Weasley »

-Parfait! S'exclama Harry. Reste plus qu'à refaire la même lettre pour Parvati.

Ginny hocha la tête, déchira un autre bout de parchemin, replaça le mot écrit par Parvati devant elle et commença à rédiger la lettre cette fois adressée à son frère. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle les donna à Harry qui les plaça dans deux enveloppes différentes. Il prit celle destinée à Ron et donna celle pour Parvati à Ginny. Il ramassa ensuite son sac d'où sortait un petit bout de tissu argenté et sortit de la bibliothèque suivi de Ginny.

Harry sortit un vieux morceau de parchemin de son sac, le tapota avec le bout de sa baguette magique, marmonna quelque chose que Ginny n'entendit pas et une carte se dessina dessus.

-Parvati est dans la salle commune. Je vais voir Ron dans la Grande Salle. Il est avec Hermione. Il devrait être déjà dans la classe de métamorphose lorsque Parvati y arrivera. On se retrouve ici, lorsque tous les deux seront partis d'accord? Demanda Harry.

-D'accord! Approuva Ginny avant de l'embrasser et de partir en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

Harry sourit et entra dans la Grande Salle. Il rangea la carte du maraudeur dans son sac et se dirigea vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Harry! S'exclama Hermione en le voyant s'asseoir devant elle. Où étais-tu donc? Tu as manqué le souper! Il me semblait que tu avais faim?

Harry lui lança un regard qui la fit taire et il se retourna vers Ron, Hermione le regardant d'un regard perçant derrière son livre d'arithmancie.

-Ron… J'ai vu Parvati en m'en venant ici et elle m'a donné ça pour toi… dit Harry tendant l'enveloppe à son meilleur ami qui rougissait de plus en plus.

Hermione ne semblait plus très intéressée par son devoir puisqu'elle déposa son livre à sa droite avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à Harry. Il lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Il reporta alors son regard sur Ron qui regardait toujours l'enveloppe d'un air incrédule.

-P… Parvati? Patil? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Tu en connais beaucoup des Parvati? Lui demanda Harry, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres.

-N…N… Non… bégaya-t-il.

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent quelques moments pendant lesquels il ne fit que fixer l'enveloppe et ce fut Hermione qui réagit la première.

-Hé bien ouvre-la, Ron! Lui dit-elle.

-Ha… Oui. Bonne idée! Dit Ron en ouvrant l'enveloppe avec des mains tremblantes et probablement moites.

Il sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe, la lit une première fois et la laissa retomber sur la table. Il regardait devant lui d'un ait absent, la bouche ouverte. Hermione, qui était toujours aussi curieuse, prit le morceau de parchemin dans ses mains et le lit, son sourire s'élargissant à chaque fois qu'elle terminait une ligne. Elle se tourna vers Harry qui sut alors qu'elle avait tout comprit (pour faire changement!) et lui fit signe de se taire.

Ron sortit alors de sa transe regarda sa montre, émit un étrange petit cri avant de se lever et de partir à la course vers les portes de la Grande Salle, renversant presque au passage une élève de deuxième année qui était restée au château durant les vacances de Noël.

Hermione soupira et se tourna vers Harry.

-Alors votre plan avance? Demanda-t-elle.

-Comme tu vois… On en est encore seulement à la première partie… J'espère pour eux qu'on n'aura pas besoin de se rendre plus loin! Lui expliqua Harry. Bon… Il faut que j'y aille! Ginny et moi on veut espionner Ron et Parvati!

-D'accord! Vous m'expliquerez! Lui lança Hermione lorsqu'il se leva. 

Harry accepta d'un signe de tête et marcha vers les portes à son tour et attendit Ginny au pied des marches. Pendant qu'il attendait, Harry vit Parvati dévaler les escaliers et lui fit bonjour de la main. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny arriva et ils partirent tous deux vers la classe de métamorphose sous la cape d'invisibilité.

'_J'espère que tout va bien aller…_' songea Harry en s'entourant de la cape avec Ginny.

_Dans la Grande Salle…_

Hermione secoua la tête.

-Bonne chance, marmonna-t-elle en ramassant ses livres.

Son devoir d'Arithmancie glissa de son livre et tomba sur la table. Alors qu'elle allait se pencher pour le ramasser, elle vit une main pâle et élégante le prendre et le lui tendre. Elle sourit et leva les yeux pour voir le visage familier de Drago Malefoy.

-Tu sais Hermione, si tu persistes à transporter autant de livres à la fois, tu vas finir par te faire vraiment très mal au dos!

Hermione haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien alors qu'il lui enlevait plusieurs livres des mains. Elle suivit le Serpentard quand il se mit à marcher vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Sans vraiment le vouloir, elle se perdit dans ses pensées et se mit à songer au chemin que son amitié avec Drago avait fait… 

!¤!i¤i!¤!i¤i Flashback i¤I!¤!i¤i!¤!

Hermione était assise dans la bibliothèque lorsque Drago y entra. Elle leva les yeux quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais le regretta aussitôt. Le jeune homme lui lança l'un de ses fameux regards méchants et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas dangereux. Il tira la chaise qui faisait face à Hermione et s'y laissa tomber négligemment.

-Salut, Granger, dit-il de sa voix traînante.

-Oh, Malefoy! Désolée, je ne t'avais pas reconnu sans tes deux gorilles, avait-elle lancé sarcastiquement en levant à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

Elle l'avait vu froncer les sourcils et avait reporté ses yeux vers le livre qu'elle lisait.

-Tu sais Granger, avait alors dit Drago, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détestée. Tu es une personne intelligente, je peux le reconnaître.

Hermione se força alors à pouffer d'un rire sans joie. 

-_Jamais détestée_ ? Répéta-t-elle, presque incrédule. Combien de fois m'as-tu traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe?

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Drago de répondre avant de recommencer à le questionner.

-Il me semblait que c'était une insulte. Et puis, je me trompe peut-être, mais on n'insulte pas les gens qu'on ne déteste pas habituellement! Continua-t-elle d'une voix envenimée. 

-Je sais que ça paraît stupide et je n'ai aucune raison à te donner… Je suis plutôt idiot de nature…

Hermione ne put s'en empêcher, elle pouffa de rire à ce moment là. Drago, lui, avait souri faiblement.

-Shhhh! Avait alors lancé Mme Pince, le rire d'Hermione maintenant incontrôlable.

-J'aimerais bien qu'on continue cette discussion, si tu voulais bien m'accompagner hors d'ici, avait dit Drago.

Hermione avait posé une main devant sa bouche mais hocha tout de même la tête et l'avait suivit hors de la bibliothèque. Ils étaient par la suite sortis à l'extérieur du château et avaient parlé de tout et de rien, convenant de cesser leurs enfantillages. Une amitié était par la suite née petit à petit.

!¤!i¤i!¤!i¤i Flashback i¤I!¤!i¤i!¤!

Hermione ricana doucement et Drago se tourna vers elle, la questionnant du regard. Elle lui fit signe de ne pas s'occuper d'elle. Ils marchèrent en silence vers la tour de Gryffondor, tous deux perdus dans de bons souvenirs.

Arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Drago fourra les livres dans les bras de Hermione et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je t'accompagnerais bien jusqu'à l'intérieur mais je ne sais pas ce que tes amis diraient s'ils me voyaient là. Encore, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. 

-Ginny et Harry sont occupés ailleurs avec Parvati et Ron, lui dit-elle, sachant très bien qu'il ne changerait pas d'idée pour autant.

-Je préfère ne pas prendre de chance! Lança-t-il en joggant vers les escaliers. À plus tard Herm!

Hermione rigola à nouveau et dit le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas échapper les livres que Drago avait mis un peu n'importe comment dans ses bras.

_De retour avec Harry et Ginny…_

Ils arrivèrent devant la classe de Métamorphose, enlevèrent la cape d'invisibilité et collèrent leurs oreilles sur la porte pour bien entendre ce que Ron et Parvati se disaient. 

'_Une chance que les portes ne sont pas épaisses…_' songea Harry alors que Ron posa une question à Parvati.

-Tu voulais me parler? Demanda-t-il.

Harry imaginait que Parvati devait avoir l'air très surprise lorsqu'elle répliqua :

-Je croyais que c'était toi qui avait quelque chose à me dire!

Ginny et Harry entendirent Ron grogner avant d'expliquer :

-Je suis certain que ce sont Harry et Ginny qui ont planifié tout ça…

Parvati laissa s'échapper un petit « ooh! » de surprise. Nos deux amoureux entendirent alors des pas lourds et précipités se diriger vers la porte et Ron marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Et je suis certain qu'ils sont derrière la porte à tout écouter. » Harry se prépara à sortir sa baguette afin de verrouiller la porte pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'ouvrir mais la voix de Parvati l'arrêta.

-Attends! Dit-elle. Ils ont peut être une bonne raison pour avoir fait ça…

Harry soupira, remercia son ange gardien et reposa son oreille sur la porte.

-Tu crois? Demanda alors Ron. Tu sais qu'ils sont étranges tous les deux… Ils agissent souvent sans aucune bonne raison… 

Parvati ne dit rien.

-Bon, et bien tant qu'à être enfermés tous les deux ici, je crois que je vais te le dire… marmonna Ron.

-Me dire quoi? Demanda doucement Parvati alors que son ami ne disait plus rien.

Ron soupira et Harry entendit des bruits de pas à l'intérieur de la classe. Il imaginait que Ron devait s'être rapproché de Parvati…

-Je t'aime Parvati, dit-il (Ginny laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement.)

-Ho! Ron! Je t'aime aussi! Lui répondit Parvati, enthousiaste. 

Harry et Ginny se sourirent alors, fiers d'avoir pu enfin réunir Ron et Parvati.

-Je crois que c'est bon, dit Ginny à Harry.

-Oui. Félicitations à nous! Harry embrassa légèrement sa copine.

-On devrait les laisser un peu seuls, proposa Ginny.

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête. Lorsque les deux amoureux allaient partir, quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent très lentement, sachant déjà à qui ils allaient faire face.

-Ron! S'exclama Ginny en souriant à son frère.

-Alors? Les pressa celui-ci.

-Alors quoi? Lui demanda Harry, un air faussement innocent sur le visage. 

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça? On peut le savoir? Demanda Ron à son meilleur ami et sa petite sœur.

-Pour s'amuser… On s'ennuyait un peu, expliqua Ginny en admirant sa manucure.

-Ouais, continua Harry. Et puis de toute manière, vous n'avez pas à vous plaindre, vous êtes enfin ensemble!

Ron rougit et Parvati sourit en approuvant. Elle prit son nouveau petit ami dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle TRÈS inattendue

Le vendredi soir suivant, Harry et Ginny étaient à nouveau assis devant le foyer de leur salle commune et discutaient des évènements de la semaine.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse pour Ron et Parvati, disait Ginny, un large sourire sur le visage.

-Oui, moi aussi, lui répondit Hermione qui venait d'arriver. Ron est beaucoup moins bête depuis qu'il sort avec Parvati. 

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette réplique. Il fut par contre interrompu par quelqu'un qui criait son nom (« Potter! ») et qui donnait de grands coups sur le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui protestait (« Cessez de me frapper jeune homme! N'avez-vous jamais appris les bonnes manières? ») 

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Ginny et Hermione, se leva et se dirigea vers le portrait qu'il ouvrit pour révéler un Drago Malefoy fou de rage.

-Malefoy…? Commença Harry mais il fut poussé de côté par le Serpentard.

-Écoute, Potter, ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir d'être ici alors je vais être bref. Ne m'interromps surtout pas.

Drago s'arrêta de parler pour reprendre son souffle et reprit : 

-Ce sont les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall qui m'ont dit qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine, on allait devoir passer un soir par semaine ensemble. McGonagall semble devenir aussi folle que Dumbledore l'était en décidant que j'allais devoir t'aider en potions à tous les lundis soirs.

Il s'arrêta finalement de parler pour voir la réaction de Harry. Ce dernier semblait débattre quelque chose avec lui-même. Sûrement essayait-il de décider s'il voulait tuer McGonagall, qui avait eu cette brillante idée, ou Malefoy qui lui avait apporté la nouvelle. Drago se dit qu'Harry allait sûrement opter pour le deuxième choix et s'empressa de dire :

-Je sais; ça ne me fait pas plaisir non plus. Mais on ne peut rien y faire, décida-t-il. C'est la directrice qui décide non?

Malefoy n'avait pas l'air convaincu de ce qu'il disait mais Harry approuva tout de même. Pourquoi McGonagall avait-elle décide de demander à Malefoy de l'aider en potions? Hermione aurait aussi bien pu le faire… Harry se dit qu'il allait devoir parler à la directrice le plus tôt possible.

Il se retourna alors vers le Serpentard et lui lança un regard méprisant.

-Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, Malefoy, dit-il sur un ton dédaigneux. 

Malefoy regarda Harry d'un œil méchant et partit en direction du portrait de la Grosse Dame qu'il claqua derrière lui. 

Hermione sursauta quand la porte se claqua derrière Drago et elle se leva rapidement.

-Je reviens tout de suite, dit-elle à Harry et Ginny qui la regardaient d'un air bizarre.

Elle passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame à son tour, s'excusant profusément pour son ami qui l'avait fermée à la volée et tenta de le rattraper. Elle le vit tourner un coin au bout du couloir et accéléra le pas.

-Drago! Appela-t-elle quand elle le vit à nouveau.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta et attendit Hermione. Elle stoppa sa course à côté de son ami et s'appuya sur le mur afin de reprendre son souffle.

-McGonagall veut réellement que tu aides Harry en potions? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

Drago hocha la tête d'un air pas très content. Il s'appuya à son tour sur le mur et se laissa glisser jusque sur le sol. 

-Oh voyons Drago, ce n'est pas si pire! Harry est un bon élève, il a de la difficulté en potions parce que Rogue s'en prend toujours à lui, clarifia Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne m'en prendrai pas à lui moi aussi? Demanda le sorcier à la jeune fille qui venait de s'asseoir près de lui.

Hermione sourit et tapota l'épaule de Drago.

-Je sais que tu ne le feras pas Drago, dit-elle, confiante.

-Tu sais Herm, des fois, ça me fait peur que tu me connaisses autant après si peu de temps. On dirait que tu sais toujours tout ce que je ressens.

-Je suis désolée mais les masques d'émotions ne fonctionnent pas avec moi. Quand j'étais plus petite, ma mère m'avait dit que j'avais un don pour deviner comment les autres se sentaient. Elle avait peut-être raison, raconta Hermione.

Drago lui sourit puis se releva, aidant par la suite Hermione à en faire autant.

-Essaie d'être gentil avec Harry lundi soir, plaida-t-elle. Je suis certaine que vous pourriez très bien vous entendre. Vos passés ne sont pas si différents.

Une lueur de terreur passa subitement dans les yeux de Drago mais elle fut disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il soupira et dit :

-Je vais faire de mon mieux Hermione. Mais s'il m'attaque, je vais me défendre. Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser insulter sans rien faire.

Hermione hocha solennellement la tête.

-Je lui dirai de faire attention.

Drago lui sourit à nouveau, se pencha vers l'avant et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

-On se reverra plus tard, Blaise m'attend dans la salle commune, dit-il à Hermione avant de partir en direction des donjons.

De dire que Harry Potter n'était pas content au moment où on se parle aurait été un mensonge. Le jeune sorcier était littéralement fou de rage. Il revenait du bureau du Professeur McGonagall et n'avait pas du tout apprécié ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

« C'est pour votre bien que je vous donne Malefoy comme tuteur, Potter » avait-elle dit dans un ton qu'elle croyait probablement doux et gentil, tel celui d'une mère. Harry avait plutôt trouvé ce qu'elle lui avait dit stupide. Bien entendu, il ne le lui avait pas répété. McGonagall l'aurait probablement mit en retenue avec Rogue et Harry avait assez d'un seul Serpentard.

Harry s'était tout de même surpris à penser qu'il aurait préféré être en retenue avec Rogue plutôt que d'avoir à voir Drago Malefoy à tous les lundis soirs pour mieux comprendre « l'art divin qu'est de faire une potion »…

Lorsqu'il avait demandé à son ancienne directrice de maison pourquoi il ne pouvait pas faire ses cours du soir avec le professeur Rogue lui-même, McGonagall lui avait répondu que le professeur Rogue était occupé le soir, qu'il n'avait pas le temps de donner des cours supplémentaires à un élève qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement et que ça serait mieux pour la vie sociale de Harry si c'était un élève de son âge qui lui donnait des cours.

Alors, Harry avait proposé de faire ses cours avec Hermione. McGonagall avait bien entendu refusé. Il était hors de question que Harry se fasse donner des cours par sa meilleure amie, ça n'arriverait à rien puisqu'ils passeraient leur temps à discuter.

Comme si Hermione Granger accepterait de discuter lorsqu'il lui est donné la responsabilité de donner des cours particuliers à quelqu'un !

McGonagall avait alors dit à Harry de quitter son bureau parce qu'elle avait du travail. C'est donc ce qu'Harry avait fait. Il était ainsi en train de marcher, de très mauvaise humeur, dans les couloirs de l'école sans vraiment porter attention où il allait.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il entendit une voix résonner à sa droite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les donjons Potter?

Harry se tourna vers la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole, un regard méchant efficacement mis en place sur son élégant visage.

-Désolé de vous déranger, ô grand prince de Serpentard ! Je ne regardais simplement pas où j'allais, dit Harry à celui qu'il avait reconnu comme étant Drago Malefoy.

À la grande surprise du Gryffondor, Malefoy soupira et se rapprocha de lui.

-Je suis désolé pour le ton sur lequel je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, Potter… J'étais simplement choqué que McGonagall m'ait confié à moi, plutôt qu'à Hermione la tâche de te donner des cours de rattrapage.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il savait bien qu'il ne devrait pas laisser sa haine sortir sur Malefoy… Ce n'était pas la faute du Serpentard s'ils devaient faire les cours particuliers ensemble…

-Écoute Potter, je te propose une trêve. Accepte la si tu veux mais je crois que ça serait mieux pour nous deux si nous en étions au moins au point de ne plus s'engueuler à toutes les deux minutes si nous sommes pour travailler ensemble à toutes les semaines, proposa Malefoy, sagement.

-Oui, tu as raison, approuva Harry en acceptant de serrer la main que Drago lui avait offerte.

-On se revoit lundi soir, Harry, lança le Serpentard par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa salle commune. 

Harry le regarda s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture qui s'était faite dans le mur avant de décider de retourner à sa propre salle commune.

Lorsque Harry eut franchi le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il se dirigea tout de suite vers son fauteuil favori. Il fut quelque peu fâché de voir que quelqu'un y était assis mais sa colère s'envola quand il eut vu qui y était assis.

-Salut Gin! Dit-il en embrassant sa copine sur le dessus de la tête. 

-Oh! Harry! S'exclama-t-elle surprise. Je ne t'ai même pas entendu entrer! Alors, comment s'est passée ta rencontre avec McGonagall?

Harry haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur le gros sofa rouge. Ginny comprit aussitôt que les cours n'avaient pas été annulés.

-Harry, commença-t-elle doucement en venant s'asseoir près de son petit-ami, des cours avec Malefoy ne doivent pas être aussi pires que ça… Hermione passe presque tous ses temps libres à étudier avec lui et elle n'est pas encore morte!

Harry se mit alors à rire et se dit que Ginny devait avoir raison. Si Hermione avait réussi à tout pardonner à Drago, il pouvait sûrement en faire autant… Après tout, c'est avec Hermione que le Serpentard avait été le plus méchant…

-Oui, t'as raison Ginny. Ça ne va sûrement pas être aussi pire que je le pense, dit Harry à Ginny qui lui sourit. 

Au même moment, Hermione entra dans la salle commune.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas si pire? Demanda-t-elle à Harry.

-De me faire donner des cours par Malefoy. Lui répondit Harry alors qu'elle déposait une montagne de livres sur la table. 

-Je ne sais pas Harry, Drago est plutôt du genre perfectionniste… S'il te fait faire une potion, il te la fera recommencer jusqu'à ce que tu l'aies réussie parfaitement. Expliqua-t-elle, s'affairant à autre chose.

-QUOI? Hurla Harry. Il va me faire refaire les mêmes potions des centaines de fois? Hermione, tu sais très bien qu'à moins d'être un expert en potions, il est pratiquement impossible de réussir parfaitement une potion du premier coup! 

Hermione se mit alors à rire et tapota Harry sur la tête.

-Mais non voyons! Je te fais marcher! Dit-elle alors que quelqu'un frappait sur le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Hermione fit signe à Ginny et Harry de ne pas bouger et alla ouvrir. 

-Hermione, tu es partie avec mon livre de potions tout à l'heure, dit la voix de Drago Malefoy.

-Ah oui tu as raison! Je voulais te le rapporter mais j'ai été distraite par autre chose. Entre, je vais aller te le chercher! Dit Hermione en se poussant vers la droite afin de laisser entrer son ami et confrère de travail (tous les deux étaient préfets.) 

Drago fit ce qui lui avait été commandé et entra dans la salle commune. Il était venu ici quelques fois afin d'attendre Hermione pour aller à la bibliothèque mais il était toujours impressionné par la beauté de cette salle. Les couleurs rouges et or dégageaient une chaleur apaisante et amicale. Rien de froid et méchant comme le vert et l'argent de Serpentard…

Lorsqu'il eut parcouru toute la salle des yeux, ceux-ci se posèrent sur Harry et Ginny. Il leur lança un sourire amical (ce qui surprit grandement les deux amoureux) et son attention fut rapportée vers les escaliers alors qu'Hermione revenait.

-Tiens! Voilà ton livre! Tu veux rester un peu? Les elfes de maison vont bientôt nous envoyer des tasses de chocolat chaud. Je sais que vous n'en avez pas à Serpentard! Dit Hermione, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

-Oh… Pourquoi pas! Dit-il.

Hermione sourit et le tira vers le grand sofa où Harry et Ginny étaient assis.

Lorsque les chocolats chauds arrivèrent, Hermione se mit à discuter de tout et de rien. Au départ, Harry l'écoutait mais il comprit que ce qu'elle disait ne mènerait à rien d'intéressant pour lui alors il coupa le son de sa voix et se laissa mener par son toujours existant train de pensées. 

Sans entendre ce que son amie disait, Harry regarda vers elle et vit qu'elle discutait d'une manière animée avec Ginny et Drago. Ce dernier ne parlait pas mais hochait ou secouait la tête aux quelques questions qu'Hermione semblait lui poser à l'occasion.

Alors qu'Harry regardait Drago, il remarqua que ce dernier contemplait Hermione d'une manière étrange. Pas avec un regard méchant ou ennuyé mais tout de même étrange pour Drago Malefoy. Il semblait regarder Hermione avec tendresse… 

'_Ça expliquerait bien des choses…_' Se dit alors Harry.

Il se demandait depuis combien de temps Drago était amoureux d'Hermione et si cette dernière s'en était rendu compte. Est-ce que la jeune Gryffondor cesserait de correspondre avec Viktor Krum si elle sortait avec Drago?

Soudainement, quelque chose cliqua dans la tête de Harry. Hermione avait simplement toujours dit qu'elle avait un 'admirateur secret dont elle connaissait l'identité' de qui elle recevait régulièrement des lettres d'amour. Plusieurs personnes avaient commencé à dire que c'était de Krum que ces lettres venaient puisque Hermione avait commencé à les recevoir seulement après qu'il fut retourné chez lui. Hermione n'avait jamais dit que les lettres ne venaient pas de Viktor mais elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elles venaient de lui non plus…

Harry se souvint alors d'une fois, lorsqu'il avait entrevu un bout d'une lettre qu'Hermione avait reçue. Il s'était dit qu'il connaissait l'écriture qui était sur le parchemin mais ne posa pas de questions à son amie, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas répondu, de toute manière. 

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Harry était certain que l'écriture qu'il avait vue ce jour-là sur la lettre de Hermione était celle de Drago Malefoy.

Harry se sourit alors à lui-même et décida d'écouter ce qu'Hermione disait. Il parlerait de sa découverte avec elle plus tard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Moins compréhensif qu'on le croyait

Drago partit vers 22h30 ce soir là. Après qu'il eut annoncé son départ, Ginny avoua qu'elle était épuisée et elle monta donc se coucher ce qui laissa Harry seul avec Hermione. Il prit son courage à deux mains et demanda timidement : 

-Hermione? 

-Oui, quoi Harry? Lui demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux du livre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

-Ton amoureux secret, est-ce que c'est Malefoy?

Hermione sembla alors très surprise. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry. 

-Pardon? 

-Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Malefoy, répéta Harry, changeant quelque peu ses mots.

La jeune fille déposa son livre, ferma les yeux et se blottit contre Harry. Ce dernier sursauta légèrement lorsque Hermione fit ceci mais finit par relaxer. Il allait lui reposer la question pour la troisième fois mais Hermione se mit à parler alors il l'écouta.

-Oui Harry, c'est lui… Je sais ce que tu dois penser, que je suis certainement devenue folle ou quelque chose du genre… Drago a tellement changé depuis que son père a été emprisonné cet été… Il m'a raconté tout ce que Lucius lui a fait subir durant son enfance! C'était affreux Harry! S'exclama alors Hermione.

Harry remarqua que son amie s'était mise à pleurer et il lui passa la main dans les cheveux, la blottissant à nouveau contre lui.

-Je ne crois pas que tu es folle Hermione, au contraire. J'ai vu aussi que Malefoy avait changé. J'imagine que j'avais trop peur de ce que les autres pourraient penser si j'allais lui parler et lui proposer de faire la paix…

Hermione hocha lentement la tête.

-Je crois que je vais aller me coucher Harry, dit-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

-Oui, je crois que je vais y aller aussi, lui répondit Harry en se levant et s'étirant. Dors bien Hermione.

-Toi aussi, lui lança Hermione par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle montait l'escalier.

Harry sourit et monta à son tour l'escalier, celui-ci menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla beaucoup plus tard que ce qu'il avait prévu la veille. Il se leva en vitesse, prit sa douche en vitesse, s'habilla en vitesse et descendit vers la salle commune, vous l'avez deviné, en vitesse.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au pied de l'escalier, il vit que Ginny l'attendait, comme prévu le jour précédent. Il laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement quand il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule. Hermione lui avait tenu compagnie.

Il allait saluer les deux jeunes filles lorsqu'il entendit Ginny dire quelque chose qui le surprit :

-Alors, tu dis que Harry a deviné que ton amoureux secret est Drago Malefoy?

Hermione soupira longuement avant de hocher la tête et se laisser renfoncer encore plus dans le divan.

-T'en fais pas Herm! Harry gardera ça pour lui! La rassura Ginny. 

-Oui je sais… Mais je pensais à autre chose… Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que Drago et moi laissions notre relation sortir au grand jour? Demanda Hermione, un ton quelque peu inquiet dans la voix.

Ginny ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Elle haussa soudain les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas Hermione… Il faudrait que tu discutes de ça avec Drago. Après tout, c'est avec lui que tu sors! Pas avec moi! S'exclama-t-elle, faisant comme toujours de très grands gestes avec ses bras.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent alors à rire et Harry décida de faire son entrée.

-Bon matin les filles! Dit-il, son sourire se faisant même entendre dans sa voix.

-Hé bien, tu m'as l'air heureux ce matin mon cher Harry, que se passe-t-il? Lui demanda Hermione, un sourire jouant également sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. Je me sens tout simplement de bonne humeur!

Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent et se remirent à rire, cette fois imitées par Harry.

-Bon, allons nous déjeuner? Demanda Ginny après s'être calmée.

-Oui, je suis affamé! S'exclama Harry en empoignant ses deux amies par la main et les tirant vers la sortie.

-Quand ne l'es-tu pas? Demanda sarcastiquement Hermione, se méritant une légère tape sur le bras de la part de Harry et un nouveau fou rire de la part de Ginny.

Quand les trois Gryffondor entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils furent surpris de voir qu'elle était presque vide. Il n'était pourtant pas très tôt…

Harry remarqua que dès que Hermione eut mit le pied dans la salle, son regard se porta immédiatement vers la grande table. Il crut apercevoir un regard triste se glisser sur son visage mais il s'en alla si vite que Harry se dit qu'il avait dû l'imaginer.

Hermione allait détourner les yeux de la table lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle allait crier mais la personne parla :

-On cherche quelqu'un, mademoiselle Granger?

Hermione relaxa quand elle eut entendu la voix de son nouvel ami (et amoureux, ce que très peu de gens semblaient savoir).

-Bonjour Drago! Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras (ce qui surprit grandement Harry, même s'il savait qu'ils sortent ensemble).

-Bonjour Hermione, répondit-il, quelque peu surprit lui-même. 

Lorsque Hermione l'eut lâché, Drago se recula et envoya cordialement la main à Harry et Ginny. Cette dernière lança un regard presque noir à Hermione qui soupira et se tourna à nouveau vers le Serpentard.

-Drago, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander, lui lança-t-elle, le prenant de court.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il, un peu nerveux.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait laisser notre relation sortir au grand jour? J'ai envie d'être avec toi plus souvent et je suis tannée de devoir te voir en cachette…

Drago regarda Hermione pendant un instant, sans rien dire. Il sourit soudain, d'un véritable sourire.

-Oui Hermione, tu as raison.

Puis, sans avertir, il prit Hermione contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Au même moment, Ron entra dans la Grande Salle avec Parvati et le cri qu'il poussa par la suite engloutit toute conversation qu'il aurait pu y avoir dans la salle.

Par instinct, Hermione repoussa Drago et regarda, presque apeurée, dans la direction de Ron. Quand elle eut vu qui avait crié (je ne répèterai pas ce qu'il a hurlé, il y a des jeunes qui lisent ça…!), elle soupira et regarda Ron d'un regard méchant.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de hurler de la sorte Ron? Demanda-t-elle, s'approchant dangereusement de son ami.

-Et toi, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu embrassais Malefoy?

Hermione regarda alors Ron d'un air malveillant et alla s'asseoir à la grande table, laissant son petit-ami seul et quelque peu irrité au beau milieu de la Grande Salle.

Ron resta planté là, en face de Drago. On sentait la tension et la haine entre les deux ennemis de longue date lorsque Ginny la coupa en applaudissant sarcastiquement.

-Bravo Ron, vraiment! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ce que tu viens de faire est intelligent! Dit-elle, la voix envenimée.

Ron regarda sa sœur, bouche bée. Il allait répliquer quelque chose de certainement pas très intelligent mais fut coupé par Parvati qui lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle avait un regard quelque peu dépité sur le visage.

-Je t'en prie Ron… Laisse donc Hermione vivre sa vie… Et puis de toute manière, tu savais bien qu'elle était amie avec lui… Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange autant qu'ils sortent ensemble? Demanda Parvati en scrutant profondément dans les yeux de Ron.

Il la regarda un moment avant d'hausser les épaules en signe de défaite. Il dévisagea alors Drago, qui était toujours planté devant lui, et le menaça du regard. 

-Tu lui fais du mal et t'auras affaire à moi, lança Ron au pauvre petit Serpentard qui n'avait jamais même voulu penser à blesser Hermione.

-Oui, bien sûr Weasley… Et puis, pourquoi tu penses que je voudrais blesser Hermione? Demanda-t-il.

Ron haussa simplement les épaules à nouveau et partit rejoindre ses amis vers la table.

Drago eut un petit sourire en coin, secoua la tête et alla s'asseoir à son tour à la table, près de Blaise qui était assis un peu plus loin des Gryffondor.

Au coin des Gryffondor, Harry s'assit à côté de Hermione qui était assise en face de Ron. Il fut presque incommodé par la mauvaise humeur qui se dégageait de ses deux meilleurs amis et décida de parler afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Alo… commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par Ron. 

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous en as pas parlé avant aujourd'hui? À voir la manière dont vous vous embrassiez, je suis plutôt certain que votre relation ne vient pas juste de commencer, demanda-il sèchement en fixant Hermione d'un regard noir. 

Hermione leva les yeux vers Ron et le regarda dangereusement. Le jeune Weasley ne cilla même pas, il soutint son regard avec un air de défi. 

-Parce que, Ronald, je savais que tu allais te comporter en imbécile si je te le disais. Et puis, de toute manière, qui a dit que je devais tout vous dire à Harry et toi? Interrogea Hermione avec force.

Ron devint alors rouge de rage et frappa avec force sur la table. Le peu d'élèves qui étaient présents dans la Grande Salle, incluant Drago, se tournèrent vers le garçon enragé.

-Merlin, Hermione! Détonna-t-il. Des meilleurs amis ça se dit tout! C'est une loi non-écrite!

-Alors, ça veut dire que tu nous as toujours dit tous tes secrets, à Harry et à moi?

Ron poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien Hermione… Il y a des trucs embêtants que j'ai faits lorsque j'étais petit que je n'ai jamais raconté à personne! Mais ce n'est absolument pas pareil, cria Ron, de plus en plus rouge.

Hermione se leva et parla dans un murmure dangereux :

-C'est exactement la même chose Ron! Chaque personne a le droit d'avoir des secrets que même ses meilleurs amis ne savent pas!

-Idiote! Rugit alors Ron, se levant à son tour.

-Je ne sais pas qui est plus idiot entre toi et moi, Ron, avança Hermione avant de quitter la Grande Salle d'un pas décidé. 

Harry la regarda sortir de la salle et porta ensuite son regard vers Drago. Il vit que le Serpentard était resté bouche bée et qu'il regardait toujours la porte par laquelle sa petite-amie était partie. Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'un Blaise Zabini hilare lui secoua l'épaule.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Passés liés...

Le lundi suivant, le dernier jour des vacances de Noël, Harry se rendit à son premier cours de potions avec Drago, un air pas très ravi sur le visage. Rien n'allait plus depuis que Ron et Hermione s'étaient chicanés dans la Grande Salle. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis et passaient sans cesse par Harry lorsqu'ils voulaient quelque chose qui était près de l'autre. « Harry, dit à Weasley de me passer le sel. » « Harry, dit à Granger qu'elle peut bien venir se le chercher elle même; je ne suis pas à son service. » « Harry, dit à Weasley qu'il est idiot ». Ceci pouvait durer un bon moment. En fait, le seul moment où ces idioties avaient une fin était lorsque Harry se tannait et décidait de prendre lui même le sel et de le passer à Hermione avant de leur crier qu'il en avait assez et de quitter la Grande Salle.

Harry avait déjà vécu une querelle entre ses deux meilleurs amis et n'avait pas du tout eu envie que ça se reproduise mais il était maintenant trop tard. À voir les regards envenimés que les deux ex meilleurs amis se lançaient, il était clair que leur dispute n'allait pas se régler de si tôt. Harry espérait juste qu'ils n'allaient pas essayer de le forcer à choisir l'un ou l'autre comme ami…

Harry arrêta de marcher lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait dépassé la salle de classe dans laquelle il allait faire ses cours avec Drago et retourna sur ses pas. Il ouvrit la porte lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant le bon local et regarda à l'intérieur. Il ne fut pas excessivement surpris de voir que Drago était déjà arrivé.

Le Serpentard avait le nez dans un livre de potions et tournait les pages avec un air énervé sur le visage. Harry décida de se faire remarquer et se racla la gorge. Drago leva les yeux de son livre avec surprise et regarda sa montre avec étonnement.

-C'est déjà l'heure? Demanda-t-il, plus à lui qu'à Harry.

Harry hocha la tête et prit l'initiative de prendre une chaise et de l'apporter devant le bureau où Drago s'était installé.

-Avant de commencer le cours, je voulais te demander quelque chose, avertit Harry.

Drago haussa les sourcils et hocha à son tour la tête, faisant comprendre au Gryffondor qu'il l'écoutait. Harry avala difficilement et commença à parler.

-N'en veux pas à Hermione mais elle m'a raconté que ton père n'avait pas toujours été… gentil avec toi durant ton enfance... Je voulais savoir ce qu'il te faisait subir, balbutia Harry, très incertain de la réaction qu'allait avoir Drago.

Le jeune Serpentard resta un long moment à ne rien dire. Il tourna lentement son regard vers ses mains qui s'étaient mises à bouger d'elles-mêmes. Il les fourra dans ses poches et soupira.

-C'était affreux... Drago parlait d'une voix si faible qu'Harry dut se rapprocher considérablement de lui pour entendre ce qu'il disait. Quand je faisais quelque chose qui ne plaisait pas à Lucius, il me battait. J'en ai encore des marques...

En entendant ceci, Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson et sa main se porta instinctivement à son abdomen où il portait lui aussi des marques de violence.

-Mais le pire... Le pire c'est quand il...

Drago secoua la tête et serra ses bras autour de son torse. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues mais il n'y porta pas attention.

-Lucius aimait beaucoup le Doloris… Il l'utilisait souvent sur ma mère ou sur moi. Il laissait le sort nous mener au bout de nos forces et l'enlevait seulement une fois que nous étions évanouis. Ma mère m'a dit qu'une fois, après que je me sois évanoui, Lucius a essayé de…

Il arrêta à nouveau de parler et avala avec difficulté. Une grosse boule semblait lui serrer la gorge et lui donnait de la difficulté à respirer. Il recommença à parler d'une voix encore plus faible que précédemment et Harry se pencha d'avantage par-dessus le bureau.

-Il a essayé de m'agresser sexuellement.

Harry fut réellement surpris par cette révélation. Il avait toujours su que Lucius Malefoy était fou mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait capable de faire quelque chose comme ça à son unique enfant. Même l'oncle Vernon n'aurait jamais fait ça; ni à Dudley, ni à Harry.

-Il a _essayé_? Alors, il n'a pas réussi à le faire? Questionna Harry quand il fut revenu de sa surprise.

Drago secoua la tête.

-Ma mère est arrivée au moment où il se déshabillait et elle a essayé de le Stupéfixer mais il a arrêté le sort. Il n'était vraiment pas content, tu peux t'en douter. Il l'a battue à son tour… Quand je me suis réveillé, ma mère était couchée par terre près de moi, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et elle avait peine à respirer…

-Et c'est arrivé il y a longtemps?

-Oui… Je devais avoir environ dix ans… Non, attends… J'en avais onze. Je venais tout juste de recevoir ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard et j'avais dit à Lucius que j'avais hâte d'y aller afin de me faire tout plein d'amis. Ce qu'il n'a pas du tout aimé c'est lorsque je lui ai dit que j'espérais être à Serdaigle...

Drago laissa s'échapper un rire dépouillé de toute joie qui ressemblait étrangement à un jappement sec.

-C'est idiot… Je n'étais qu'un petit garçon qui avait hâte de rencontrer tout plein de gens et d'apprendre des choses…

Harry hocha lentement la tête et se décida enfin à dire ce qu'il avait prévu raconter au Serpentard.

-J'ai vécu des choses semblables.

Drago parut plutôt surpris par cette remarque.

-Mais, tu es le _Survivant_, le sorcier le plus apprécié dans le monde de la sorcellerie! Qui aurait pu être assez fou pour te battre?

-J'imagine que tu sais que j'habite chez mon oncle et ma tante moldus? Demanda Harry, ne répondant pas exactement à la question de Drago.

Ce dernier hocha à nouveau la tête et écouta Harry quand il reprit :

-Hé bien, les Dursley, ils ne m'ont jamais aimé. Ma tante Pétunia était la sœur de ma mère et son mari et elle ont toujours détesté ce qui n'était pas _normal_ pour eux. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi… Quand Dumbledore m'a laissé sur leur perron après la mort de mes parents, ils ont été contraints de me garder, Dumbledore avait laissé une lettre à ma tante pour lui expliquer que c'était Voldemort (Drago frissonna) qui avait tué mes parents et qu'ils devaient me garder afin de me protéger.

Harry stoppa quelques secondes puis se remit à raconter son histoire à Drago :

-Ma tante ne m'a jamais rien fait d'excessivement méchant mais mon oncle, lui, semble réellement avoir quelque chose contre moi. Il lui arrivait souvent de me frapper s'il avait passé une mauvaise journée au travail. Il le fait encore parfois d'ailleurs… Mon cousin, qui a le même âge que moi, a été élevé en voyant son père me battre alors il fait pareil. Avec ses amis, il passe son temps à me frapper ou me lancer des choses… En fait, les seuls moments où je suis tranquille chez les Dursley sont lorsqu'ils ne sont pas là, ou lorsqu'ils dorment. Quand ils sont dans la maison, il y en aura toujours un qui me gueulera après pour que je fasse le ménage ou le dîner, que je ne pourrai même pas manger.

-Tu es sous-alimenté? Demanda Drago, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-C'est pour ça que je mange beaucoup quand je suis à l'école. Ou quand je vais chez les Weasley… Mme Weasley passe son temps à me dire que je suis beaucoup trop maigre et à me donner des tonnes de choses à manger entre les repas…

-J'avais toujours pensé que tu vivais comme un roi à la maison, dit Drago après quelques minutes de silence.

-C'est ce que je pensais de toi aussi, s'empressa de renchérir Harry. Tu m'avais toujours semblé beaucoup aimer ton père… Surtout avec la scène que tu m'as faite l'an dernier quand il a été envoyé en prison.

-Justement, déclara Drago. C'était une _scène_. Je ne veux pas que toute l'école se mette à se poser des questions sur mon passé. J'ai déjà eu assez de difficultés à en parler à mes meilleurs amis qui savaient que mon père était violent…

-Qui? Demanda Harry.

Lorsque Drago lui lança un regard interrogateur, il précisa :

-Qui sont tes meilleurs amis?

-Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini, pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, surpris par la question.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je m'informe… Tu les connais depuis longtemps alors?

-Ouais… Je connais Pansy depuis que j'ai environ 4 ans et Blaise… depuis que j'ai 7 ans. Ils savaient que mon père avait des tendances violentes mais ça m'a quand même pris beaucoup de temps avant de leur avouer tout ce qu'il avait fait…

-Je comprends, Ron et Hermione n'ont pas été mis au courant tout de suite que mon oncle me battait, ça m'a pris des années avant de leur dire, avoua Harry.

Drago hocha la tête et poussa le livre qu'il lisait précédemment et commença à réciter le dernier cours de Potions qu'ils avaient eu. Harry soupira et se cala dans sa chaise, écoutant avec une très grande attention ce que le Serpentard lui disait.

_Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor…_

Hermione était assise sur un sofa en la compagnie de Parvati lorsque Ron entra dans la salle. Les sourires que les deux anciens amis avaient eus aux lèvres quelques secondes auparavant s'effacèrent en un instant et Hermione se leva brutalement, faisant bien attention de ne pas rencontrer le regard de Weasley.

-Je vais aller lire dans ma chambre Parvati. À plus tard, dit-elle sèchement, s'excusant intérieurement à la jeune fille pour son ton méchant.

-Excellente idée, marmonna Ron entre ses dents.

Son air s'adoucit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Parvati. Il se dirigea lentement vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés, se préparant à l'embrasser. Il fut extrêmement surpris de trouver une main devant ses lèvres et se recula afin de lancer un regard interrogateur à sa copine.

-Je ne comprends tout simplement pas pourquoi Hermione et toi avez commencé à vous détester de la sorte! Ce matin encore, vous étiez deux des meilleurs amis que la Terre n'ait jamais porté!

Ron fulmina.

-Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas sortir avec ce rat de Malefoy! Grogna-t-il.

-Ron, Hermione a autant le droit que n'importe qui d'aimer et d'être aimée! Peu importe avec qui elle se sent bien, l'important c'est qu'elle soit heureuse!

Ron fut frappé de plein fouet par la force des mots de Parvati. Il se souvenait très bien avoir dit ces mots exacts quelques semaines auparavant mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Parvati ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais fut stoppée par Ginny qui arriva devant eux.

-Savais tu qu'Hermione est en train de pleurer sur son lit Ron? Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi mais tu étais un ami très cher à ses yeux et de savoir que tu lui en veut à cause de ses amours la met vraiment à l'envers.

-Elle n'est pas faite pour aller avec Malefoy! Qui dit qu'il ne sort pas avec elle simplement pour pouvoir avoir accès à des informations sur Harry afin de les divulguer à Voldemort?

-Drago n'est pas un Mangemort! Son père en était un et il le détestait! Comment te sentirais-tu si tout le monde te disait de ne pas sortir avec Parvati parce qu'elle voulait simplement t'utiliser? Demanda Ginny, le ton de sa voix de plus en plus fort.

-Personne ne va dire ça parce que c'est faux Ginny!

-Je le sais très bien Ron! Et c'est pareil pour Drago! Il aime Hermione beaucoup plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer!

À la grande surprise de la jeune fille, son frère ne répondit rien. Il regardait quelqu'un qui était derrière Ginny d'un air mi-surpris, mi-dégoûté. Ginny se retourna et vit Harry et Drago entrer dans la salle commune.

-On n'accepte pas les Mangemorts dans notre salle commune, dit Ron d'un ton dangereux.

Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent et il n'eut pas l'air très content. Ginny lui empoigna soudain le bras et leva sa manche révélant un avant-bras totalement dépourvu de la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Tu vois Ron? Aucune marque! S'exclama Ginny, semblant plutôt fière d'elle-même.

Ron poussa un cri de rage et monta vers son dortoir sans rien dire de plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gin? Questionna Harry d'une voix fatiguée.

-Mon frère faisait encore son imbécile.

Elle se tourna vers Drago et le regarda avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pitié.

-Hermione est en train de pleurer sur son lit… Ce que Ron lui a dit l'a vraiment blessée. Je vous jure que s'il ne s'excuse pas auprès d'elle, je le tuerai de mes propres mains! Assura Ginny.

-Vous êtes un peu durs avec lui, notifia Parvati en se levant. Ron n'est peut-être pas correct avec Hermione mais il n'a pas que des défauts…

-Parvati, l'arrêta Ginny, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange tout l'intérêt qu'il porte à Hermione et ses amours? Un simple ami devrait être heureux qu'elle ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour l'aimer. Harry, lui, il est capable d'être content pour elle…

Parvati contempla ces dires pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

-Je ne comprend plus grand-chose ces temps-ci Ginny. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je commence à avoir mal à la tête…

Drago, Harry et Ginny la regardèrent monter l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles, un air triste sur le visage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Histoires d'amour

Drago se laissa tomber mollement dans l'un des fauteuils rouges de la salle commune de Gryffondor et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

-C'est de ma faute si tout ça arrive, marmonna-t-il entre ses doigts.

Harry et Ginny se lancèrent un regard perplexe et allèrent s'asseoir de part et d'autre du Serpentard qui se morfondait.

-Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute Drago? Demanda Ginny d'un ton doux.

-Toute cette histoire! Si je n'étais pas tombé amoureux d'Hermione, vous vous en porteriez tous bien mieux et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé! Se plaignit-il.

Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux de Ginny et elle se leva, les mains sur les hanches et se plaça devant Drago, le fusillant du regard.

-Comment oses-tu parler de la sorte Drago Malefoy! Tu n'as pas le droit de regretter d'être amoureux, mon frère est seulement stupide, ne le laisse pas contrôler tes émotions, c'est exactement ce qu'il essaie de faire, ça lui ferait trop plaisir de te voir déconfit.

Drago eut un mouvement de recul en entendant le ton de Ginny et hocha la tête lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa tirade.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il. Ne me méprend pas, j'aime Hermione plus que tout, mais je ne crois pas qu'il vaille la peine qu'elle perde tous ses amis pour moi.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et il l'essuya d'un geste agacé. Ginny ne put rester fâchée devant son visage défait et elle retourna s'asseoir à ses côtés afin de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle regarda Harry par-dessus la tête blonde et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Voyons Drago, jamais je n'aurais pensé que l'opinion de mon frère t'importait autant…

Il secoua la tête et serra Ginny contre lui.

-Non, je m'en fiche complètement de ce que Weasley pense, c'est Hermione que je ne supporte pas de voir malheureuse.

Il inspira profondément et se défit de l'étreinte de la seule fille Weasley.

-Il dit qu'il tuerait quiconque la ferait souffrir, mais ne se rend-il pas compte que c'est exactement ce qu'il est en train de faire?

Ginny et Harry haussèrent les épaules.

-Je lui disais justement ça quand vous êtes arrivés. Il est trop borné sur qui tu étais pour comprendre qu'il fait ce contre quoi il t'a prévenu.

Drago se gratta la tête et s'étira avant de se lever.

-Je crois que je devrais rentrer à ma salle commune avant que ça ne soit l'heure du couvre-feu. Bonne nuit Harry, bonne nuit Ginny.

Il enlaça Ginny une dernière fois, la remercia au creux de l'oreille et salua Harry d'un sourire. Lorsqu'il eut passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Ginny se laissa tomber contre Harry et soupira profondément.

-Seras-tu capable d'arranger tout ça? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'en sais rien Ginny… Comme tu as dit à Drago, Ron est vraiment très borné, il ne voudra rien entendre même si c'est moi qui lui parle. Je crois même que ça pourrait être pire que si c'était toi…

Ils restèrent ensuite en silence à contempler la situation délicate dans laquelle Hermione et Drago se trouvaient.

Après le départ de Ginny la nuit précédente, Harry avait été incapable de s'endormir et il était donc resté dans la salle commune toute la nuit à regarder la lune et les étoiles, comme si elles auraient pu lui donner une réponse à son dilemme. Il se dit que s'il avait été un centaure, il aurait probablement trouvé de quoi résoudre son problème dans les astres mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Lorsque le matin tomba, Hermione fut la première à arriver dans la salle commune et elle ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Elle s'assit lourdement sur un divan et regarda droit devant elle sans bouger. Harry la regarda étrangement pendant quelques secondes avant de s'approcher doucement d'elle et de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Hermione? Tenta-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle se tourna vers lui et il put voir que ses yeux étaient rouges, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait dû pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit.

-Ça ne va pas, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il alors, décidant de laisser tomber les politesses.

Hermione secoua la tête et se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami, les larmes coulant à nouveau librement de ses yeux bruns.

-Comment peut-il être si incompréhensif? Bien sûr, Drago a été méchant dans le passé mais il était obligé!

Harry hocha la tête et passa délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux bouclés d'Hermione.

-Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé le stade des enfantillages et qu'on serait maintenant capables de se comprendre les uns les autres, continua-t-elle, faisant allusion à Ron, Harry et elle-même.

-Hermione, tu connais Ron autant que moi, tenta de rationaliser Harry, tu sais très bien qu'il finira par comprendre qu'il avait tort et il viendra s'excuser à sa manière.

Hermione leva la tête et la secoua, faisant danser ses boucles autour de son visage.

-Non, Harry. Cette fois, ce n'est pas pareil. Je comprend un peu sa réaction, sa famille déteste les Malefoy depuis des générations, il a écouté des histoires sur eux et a fini par les haïr à son tour…

Harry se retint de lui faire remarquer que Ginny avait très bien pris toute l'affaire.

-Je crois que je vais aller voir Lavande afin de lui demander comment camoufler mes cernes et rendre mes yeux moins rouges, je suis certaine que je fais peur. Je ne voudrais pas faire fuir tout le monde de la classe dès le premier jour après les vacances.

Elle lança un faible sourire à Harry et se rendit vers le dortoir des filles au même moment où Ron descendait de celui des garçons.

-Harry, tu n'es pas monté te coucher hier soir? Remarqua le roux.

Harry secoua la tête et Ron s'assit dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

-J'ai attendu un bon moment que tu montes, j'avais à te parler, raconta-t-il.

-Désolé, je me suis endormi ici, lui mentit Harry.

Ron hocha la tête et regarda le ciel qui se couvrait de nuages à l'extérieur avec un air penseur sur le visage.

-Que voulais-tu me dire? Demanda Harry, lorsque le silence lourd s'était étiré sur plusieurs minutes.

Ron sembla sortir d'un état de veille et regarda Harry d'un air sérieux.

-Fais-tu confiance à Malefoy?

Harry soupira, il aurait dû se douter que la discussion prendrait cette direction. Harry décida donc de prendre une approche prudente.

-J'ai eu mon premier cours de rattrapage avec lui hier, et on a parlé pendant un moment avant de commencer le cours.

Ron hocha la tête mais n'interrompit pas Harry, chose pour laquelle il fut grandement heureux.

-Je ne peux pas te répéter tout ce qu'il m'a dit, bien sûr, mais je peux te dire qu'il vit à peu près les mêmes choses que moi à la maison. S'il était si méchant avant, c'était pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons auprès de son père et de Voldemort.

Ron frissonna et regarda autour de lui, comme si le Mage Noir allait sauter de derrière un sofa et l'assassiner.

-Je sais qu'il ne me mentait pas Ron, j'ai utilisé la Légilimencie sur lui à son insu.

La bouche de Ron s'ouvrit en un O de stupéfaction.

-Tu as lu dans son esprit? Demanda-t-il, une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

-Oui, mais seulement pour voir s'il disait la vérité. Ne le répète à personne, je n'ai pas envie de perdre sa confiance.

Harry fixa ensuite Ron pendant un instant et se lança.

-Ron, il aime vraiment Hermione de tout son cœur, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Tu as toujours voulu qu'elle soit heureuse, et elle en voulait de même pour toi. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas oublier pour un moment tout ce qui est arrivé dans le passé avec Drago? Pour Hermione?

Ron divergea son regard de celui de Harry qui était devenu implorant. Il finit par soupirer et rencontra à nouveau le regard de son meilleur ami de six ans.

-C'est dur d'oublier tout ce qu'il a dit sur ma famille Harry. Je n'ai pas autant de facilité que toi pour pardonner à quelqu'un.

Harry hocha la tête; ça, il le savait.

-Tu n'as pas vu Hermione ce matin. Elle est descendue juste avant toi et j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle n'a pas dormi beaucoup cette nuit. Elle avait les yeux rouges et bouffis, comme si elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer depuis hier…

Harry savait qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Ron avait toujours été mal à l'aise de savoir que quelqu'un pleurait, encore plus si c'était de sa faute.

-Tu devrais essayer de lui parler, mettre les choses au clair. Je suis certain que vous ne désirez pas perdre l'amitié de l'autre.

Ron hochait pensivement la tête.

-Elle ne te demandera pas d'être ami avec Drago, seulement, j'imagine, de ne pas l'insulter en sa présence et de faire un effort pour être content pour elle.

Ron ne bougea pas pendant un instant puis hocha finalement la tête d'un air décidé. Il allait répliquer quelque chose mais des pas se firent entendre en provenance des dortoirs des filles et ils levèrent tous deux les yeux vers l'escalier. Lavande descendait avec Hermione, tenant cette dernière par les épaules comme pour la consoler. Lorsque les yeux de la blonde se posèrent sur Ron, elle plissa les yeux et détourna son regard.

Ron roula les yeux et soupira. Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers Hermione d'un pas mal assuré. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de son amie, il regarda Harry qui lui fit signe de se lancer, ce qu'il fit.

-Hermione? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

La jeune fille ne fit que renifler mais ne rencontra pas son regard.

-Hermione, écoute-moi, je suis désolé…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers Ron et chercha son regard, tentant de déceler s'il mentait ou non.

Ron prit son courage à deux mains et empoigna les petites mains d'Hermione dans les siennes.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, continua-t-il. Seulement, quand j'ai su que tu étais avec Malefoy, j'ai tout de suite pensé au pire. C'est difficile pour moi d'avouer que j'avais tord après tant d'années mais je suis prêt à lui laisser une chance.

Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à briller mais elle ne dit rien.

-Je ne te dis pas que je vais commencer à être ami avec lui comme Harry l'a fait mais je te promets que je vais faire de mon mieux pour être cordial avec lui.

Hermione esquissa un sourire, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Ron.

-Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que ma meilleure amie soit heureuse, après tout, tu le mérites bien, tu travailles si fort.

Les larmes remontèrent aux yeux d'Hermione mais cette fois-ci, c'étaient des larmes de joie. Lavande marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Ça y est, le maquillage est ruiné… » et Hermione sauta dans les bras de Ron et l'étreignit en le remerciant profusément. Elle se recula enfin et le regarda droit dans les yeux une nouvelle fois.

-Merci Ron. Ça signifie tant pour moi que tu acceptes de mettre vos querelles enfantines derrière.

Ron sourit lui aussi avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

-Mais s'il te fait le moindrement de la peine…

Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire et Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'idée tout à coup? Questionna Hermione.

-J'ai discuté avec mon ange gardien.

Hermione tourna son regard vers Harry et lui sourit joyeusement. Au même moment, d'autres pas se firent entendre de l'escalier du dortoir des filles et Ginny et Parvati arrivèrent quelques secondes après. Ginny fronça les sourcils à la scène de joie qui se déroulait devant elle et alla rejoindre Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Demanda-t-elle après l'avoir tendrement embrassé sur la joue.

-Ton frère à finalement retrouvé ses sens, murmura Harry à l'oreille de sa douce.

Ginny eut un air surpris et enlaça Harry sans rien dire, sachant très bien qu'il y était pour quelque chose après tout.

-Je croyais qu'il ne t'écouterait pas et que ça serait encore pire si tu essayais? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

Harry rit doucement et il annonça qu'il allait déjeuner. Les autres Gryffondor le suivirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Arrivés là-bas, quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent au même moment sur la table des Serpentard à la recherche d'une tête blond platine. Ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient assez rapidement puisque Drago était le seul présent à sa table de maison. Il semblait lire le journal mais on pouvait voir par-dessus celui-ci qu'il avait l'air préoccupé. Il dut sentir des yeux le regarder parce qu'il leva les siens après quelques instant.

Hermione alla le rejoindre à sa table en bondissant pratiquement et Harry le vit hausser un sourcil en signe d'amusement.

-Bonjour Drago, chantonna Hermione en arrivant à côté de lui.

Drago lui sourit, l'air toujours perplexe et se résigna à poser la question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit :

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ce matin? Hier soir encore tu étais en mille morceaux.

-Oui je sais mais Harry a parlé à Ron ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit mais Ron est ensuite venu me voir pour m'annoncer qu'il était désolé et qu'il te laissait une chance! Expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

-Une chance de quoi exactement? Demanda le blond, en esquissant un sourire à Harry.

-Une chance avec moi, murmura Hermione avant de l'embrasser, sous les regards insistants de tous ses amis à la table de Gryffondor.

Drago pouffa de rire après leur baiser mais n'ajouta rien, ne voulant pas briser la bonne humeur.

-Veux-tu te joindre à nous? Demanda alors Hermione, le tirant déjà par la manche.

Drago fonça les sourcils et son regard se posa furtivement sur Ron qui l'observait pensivement de sous sa frange.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Hermione…

Hermione poussa un soupir d'exaspération et tira à nouveau sur sa manche.

-Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir loin de Ron, entre Harry et moi!

Drago pensait que ce n'était pas encore assez loin pour qu'il se sente réellement à l'aise mais Hermione tirait maintenant son bras avec insistance alors il finit par se lever, emportant son journal avec lui. Il s'assit entre Harry et Hermione, comme cette dernière l'avait proposé et baissa son regard vers la table afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

Au choc général, Ron avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et salua Drago qui releva la tête à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Weasley, dit-il donc.

Ron força un sourire sur ses lèvres – qui lui donna l'air d'avoir mal au ventre – et commença une discussion avec Parvati. D'autres gens se mirent à entrer dans la Grande Salle. Tous furent extrêmement surpris de voir Drago Malefoy à la table des Gryffondor entre Hermione Granger et Harry Potter et ce fut pratiquement le seul sujet de conversation de plus de la moitié des élèves de l'école.

Drago se remit à lire son journal, écoutant en même temps les discussions autour de lui.

-Ils parlent de Voldemort? Demanda soudain Harry d'un ton grave.

Drago hocha la tête.

-Toujours les mêmes idioties, comment se protéger, quoi faire si on le voit dans notre jardin…

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ils devraient prendre tout ça beaucoup plus au sérieux! Les gens ne semblent même pas se rendre compte à quel point il est dangereux.

Drago hocha la tête. Harry eut soudain une idée.

-Est-ce que ton père veut toujours te faire entrer dans ses rangs? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Drago.

Le blond hocha la tête à nouveau, perplexe.

-Est-ce qu'il te ferait assez confiance pour te raconter les plans de Voldemort? Questionna-t-il donc.

-Non, il ne me dit plus rien du tout depuis quelques années. Sauf quand c'est pour m'engueuler…

Harry se mordit la lèvre, convaincu que son idée était bonne. Il allait replonger dans ses pensées afin de trouver une idée pour mieux piéger Voldemort lorsque Drago parla d'une voix presque inaudible.

-J'ai peur Harry, je sais que la prochaine fois que je rentrerai à la maison, Lucius me lancera un ultimatum et je sais que si je le refuse, il me tuera…

Harry cligna des yeux, incertain de quoi dire.

-Il faut que tu m'aides! Il ne faut pas que je retourne à la maison!

« _Si Dumbledore avait été en vie, il aurait su quoi faire…_ »

-Il faudrait qu'on aille voir le professeur McGonagall, dit-il soudainement. Si tu veux bien lui raconter tout ça, elle pourra t'aider. On te mettra sous la tutelle d'un _Fidelius_ si tu veux, et quelqu'un que Voldemort ne pourra soupçonner sera ton gardien du secret.

Drago hocha la tête, préférant se cacher pour le moment plutôt que de défaillir à la confiance d'Hermione en étant un trouillard et en se faisant donner la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Mais où vais-je vivre? Je ne peux pas rester à Poudlard durant l'été!

-Si McGonagall le permet, on te laissera rentrer au quartier général de l'ordre du Phoenix. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai y aller cet été où si je serai encore coincé chez les Dursley…

Harry avait dit cela avec un air mécontent sur le visage. Il ne voulait visiblement pas retourner chez sa famille.

-Ça ne me fait rien d'aller tout dire à McGonagall, en autant qu'elle soit en mesure de me garder loin de Lucius.

-On ira la voir après le déjeuner alors, dit Harry.

_Dans le bureau de McGonagall…_

-Je vois, dit pensivement McGonagall après qu'elle ait entendu l'histoire de Drago. J'imagine qu'on pourra vous cacher au quartier général, après vous avoir fait signer un contrat magique qui vous empêchera de raconter quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas le savoir.

Devant l'air quasi-indigné de Drago, McGonagall s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Tous les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix ont dû signer un contrat comme celui-là, ce n'est qu'une mesure de précaution.

Drago hocha la tête.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi, si ça peut me garder loin de Vous-Savez-Qui…

McGonagall hocha la tête d'un air solennel. Elle se tourna par la suite vers Harry.

-Vous pourrez venir habiter au quartier général aussi Potter. Je ne vois pas l'utilité de vous laisser vivre chez votre horrible famille moldue. Et puis, on serait tous bien plus soulagés de vous savoir près de nous.

Harry lança un sourire joyeux à McGonagall; il aurait pu l'embrasser tellement il était heureux de cette nouvelle! Son été allait enfin pouvoir être amusant!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : L'attaque

Harry et Drago sortirent d'un pas lent du bureau de McGonagall derrière celle-ci. Ils avaient tous deux un cours de Métamorphose avancée ce matin-là et leur discussion avec la directrice les avait mis en retard tous les trois. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la classe, ils entendirent les élèves qui étaient en train de discuter librement de ce qui aurait pu retarder leur enseignante stricte. McGonagall pénétra dans la salle et s'avança rapidement vers son bureau d'où elle ordonna le silence. Toute la classe se tut comme si on lui avait lancé un Silencio et Harry et Drago se dépêchèrent de se rendre à leurs places.

-Pardonnez mon retard; j'avais quelque chose à régler avec des élèves. Comme nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup de mon précieux temps de cours, ouvrez immédiatement vos livres à la page 127.

-Je crois que c'était le pire cours de Métamorphose à vie! Se plaignit Ron en se massant la main alors qu'il sortait de la classe.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, indignée que quelqu'un insulte son professeur préféré.

-Voyons Ron, ce n'était pas pire qu'à l'habitude. Et puis, si Harry et Drago n'avaient pas retardé le professeur McGonagall, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé!

Elle se tourna brusquement vers les deux jeunes hommes qui se trouvaient derrière elle et qui durent user de rapidité afin de ne pas lui foncer dessus et elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches de manière à les effrayer.

-Qu'êtes-vous donc allés faire dans son bureau ce matin?

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard furtif et reposèrent leurs yeux sur Hermione en un instant, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils n'avaient pas brisé le contact visuel du tout.

-J'avais à lui demander si je pouvais me rendre au quartier général cet été plutôt que de retourner chez les Dursley, lança Harry d'un ton las.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Drago? Demanda Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules

-Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à ça! Lui dit Harry avant de la pousser de côté et de continuer son chemin vers la salle commune de Gryffondor en compagnie de Ron.

Après le départ de Harry, Hermione posa des yeux plus doux sur le Serpentard et lui mit délicatement la main sur la joue.

-J'imagine que tu voulais lui demander de te protéger, n'est-ce pas?

Drago hocha la tête doucement et prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne afin de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je ne peux simplement pas retourner au manoir, ça serait signer mon arrêt de mort…

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle regarda ensuite sa montre et soupira.

-Viens, on va être en retard au cours d'Arithmancie.

Plus la fin de l'année approchait, moins Harry pouvait passer du temps avec Ginny. Elle était pratiquement toujours avec d'autres élèves de cinquième année à étudier pour ses B.U.S.E. Les sixième année, eux, n'avaient pas d'évaluations ministérielles de fin d'année et étaient donc beaucoup moins stressés; les examens des professeurs étaient beaucoup moins difficiles que les examens du Ministère de la Magie.

Harry passait donc le plus clair de son temps assis sous un arbre dans le parc de l'école à étudier les environs ou les élèves qui s'y trouvaient.

Ce jour-là, en particulier, il avait réussi par une chance miraculeuse à échapper à Hermione et son horaire d'études qu'elle avait planifié pour Ron et lui. Ron, justement, avait eu beaucoup moins de chance et n'avait pas réussi à s'enfuir de leur studieuse meilleure amie. Harry ricana en pensant à ce que Ron devait être en train de subir.

C'est comme ça que Drago le trouva. Le blond vint s'asseoir près du Gryffondor et haussa un sourcil.

-Qui l'aurait cru, Rita Skeeter avait raison en disant que tu es fou à lier!

Harry éclata de rire, bien vite imité par Drago.

-Plus sérieusement, je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris tout seul? Demanda Drago lorsqu'ils se furent calmés.

-Ron n'a pas réussi à s'enfuir d'Hermione alors il est pris à étudier avec elle tout seul.

Drago hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et plaça ses bras derrière sa tête afin de s'appuyer confortablement sur l'arbre.

-Encore une chance que je sois le deuxième plus intelligent élève de l'école, Hermione doit penser que je suis capable d'étudier par moi-même.

-Tu es peut être le deuxième plus intelligent mais tu es sans aucun doute le plus prétentieux de tous! Lança Harry.

Drago sourit paresseusement et les deux jeunes hommes tombèrent dans un silence confortable, se laissant aller à leurs pensées. Après quelques minutes, Harry parla :

-Je ne peux toujours pas croire que je n'aurai plus jamais à retourner chez les Dursley… C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai…

Drago hocha la tête, se sentant pareil à Harry.

-Cet été je vais commencer à m'entraîner sérieusement, continua-t-il. Je ne sais pas quand Voldemort se décidera à nous attaquer mais je veux être prêt.

Drago se redressa et regarda Harry.

-Auras-tu besoin d'un partenaire d'entraînement?

Harry lui sourit et hocha la tête.

-On mettra au point un programme d'entraînement et on forcera tout le monde à le suivre. Ça ne pourra que nous aider.

Des cris retentirent alors plus loin dans le parc et les deux jeunes sorciers se levèrent d'un bond et cherchèrent des yeux la provenance de ces cris.

-Là-bas! Lança soudain Drago.

Harry tourna rapidement sur ses talons et vit, à son grand désespoir, une dizaine de Mangemorts s'avancer dans le parc. Il chercha frénétiquement quoi faire puis se tourna vers Drago.

-Vite, lui lança-t-il, il faut que tu cours chercher de l'aide au château!

-Je ne peux pas te laisser les combattre seul, c'est de la folie!

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

-DÉPÊCHE-TOI MALEFOY! Hurla-t-il en poussant le blond vers le château.

Drago lança un dernier regard désespéré aux Mangemorts puis à Harry et courut vers le château. Il ne se rendit malheureusement pas très loin parce que d'autres Mangemorts arrivaient de tous les côtés et il fut stupéfixé.

Lucius Malefoy, sa cagoule bien mise en place, s'approcha de son fils en secouant la tête.

-Tu nous as bien déçus Drago, maintenant, il est l'heure de payer.

Il empoigna son fils par le bras et transplana – Voldemort avait tout d'abord pris soin de bien désactiver toutes les protections qui étaient autour du château.

Harry se tourna d'un bond quand il entendit le bruit de quelqu'un qui transplanait derrière lui. Il regarda frénétiquement autour mais ne vit pas Drago. Il n'avait pas déjà être arrivé dans le château n'est-ce pas? Il sentit son estomac se retourner et avala difficilement.

À ce moment là, des dizaines de professeurs et d'Aurors se mirent à arriver dans le parc à leur tour et une féroce bataille s'en suivit.

Heureusement, Voldemort ne s'était pas présenté lui-même; il avait seulement envoyé quelques-uns de ses Mangemorts en reconnaissance.

Macnair et Crabbe senior furent tués ce qui fit fuir la plupart des autres fidèles de Voldemort. Les Aurors parvinrent tout de même à en capturer certains qu'ils s'empressèrent d'emmener à Azkaban. Plusieurs élèves qui n'avaient pas pu s'échapper à temps ou qui s'étaient crus assez forts pour combattre les fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient été blessés et Harry faisait partie de ceux-là. Il avait tenté d'éviter un Stupéfix qui avait ricocheté sur une branche d'arbre qui lui était tombé sur la tête. Il avait été assommé et il saignait toujours d'une coupure qu'il avait sur le front, près de sa cicatrice.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva près de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Venez Potter, vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh vous arrangera ça.

-Professeur, avez vous vu Drago Malefoy? Est-ce lui qui vous a avertie de venir?

Le professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

-Non, une alarme s'est mise à sonner dans mon bureau m'alertant qu'il y avait des intrus qui s'introduisaient dans le par cet j'ai immédiatement contacté l'Ordre et les Aurors. Pourquoi?

Harry se mordit la lèvre et sentit son estomac faire un autre tour.

-Je l'avais envoyé chercher du renfort… Tout juste après que j'aie tourné le dos, j'ai entendu quelqu'un transplaner et il n'était plus là…

-Vous croyez qu'il a été enlevé? Demanda McGonagall, concernée.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Peut être… Sinon, il vous aurait croisée en allant vous chercher, n'est-ce pas?

Le visage de McGonagall se durcit et elle eut l'air soudain très fâchée, mais Harry savait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

-Potter, rendez vous immédiatement à l'infirmerie et restez dans le château. Je vous interdit de faire quoi que ce soit!

Harry fronça les sourcils en tournant les talons vers l'école. Que pourrait-il bien faire de toute manière? Il ne savait pas qui avait enlevé Drago, encore moins où ils étaient partis…

Drago ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tenta de se redresser. Il avait mal partout et ne se souvenait plus de rien. Lorsqu'il eut complètement ouvert les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était dans un cachot, enchaîné au mur. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il était.

Soudain, il se souvint de l'attaque des Mangemorts sur Poudlard et que Harry l'avait envoyé chercher de l'aide. Il ne s'était jamais rendu jusqu'au château, quelqu'un avait dû l'attaquer avant.

-Enfin réveillé, Drago, dit une voix à sa droite.

Il reconnut avec un sentiment de peur intense la voix de son père.

Lucius entra dans le cachot, son visage caché dans l'ombre et s'approcha doucement de son fils. Il se posta devant lui et releva la tête, un air de mépris sur le visage.

-On m'a rapporté des choses très déplaisantes à ton sujet Drago, des choses qui ne m'ont pas du tout fait plaisir.

Drago avala difficilement mais se força quand même à garder un masque afin de ne pas laisser son père deviner sa peur. Il savait que c'était en vain puisque Lucius pourrait user de Légilimencie n'importe quand mais il ne voulait pas se montrer faible, même enchaîné à un mur.

-Qu'as-tu donc entendu? Se força-t-il à demander d'un ton poli.

Lucius eut un rictus méprisant et pointa sa baguette magique sur son fils.

-Endoloris! Lança-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

Drago se tordit de douleur sur le plancher froid du cachot et se retint pour ne pas crier, ayant appris bien des années auparavant que ça ne l'aiderait pas du tout. Lucius semblait prendre un malin plaisir à torturer son fils et il éclata de rire en le voyant se débattre sur le sol à ses pieds.

Après quelques minutes de pure douleur pour Drago, Lucius se lassa enfin de le voir se tordre devant lui et enleva le Doloris. Il regarda Drago d'un air méprisant.

-Ne t'avise pas de prendre ce ton avec moi, jeune impoli! Siffla-t-il à nouveau.

Drago hocha faiblement la tête et regarda Lucius.

-Des informateurs à Poudlard m'ont dit que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec les Gryffondors ces temps derniers. Surtout avec Potter et son amie Sang-de-Bourbe.

Une fureur intense s'installa en Drago lorsqu'il entendit son père insulter Hermione et il se força à se relever afin de faire face à Lucius.

-Ne t'avise pas d'insulter Hermione devant moi! Rugit-il.

Lucius éclata à nouveau d'un rire sans joie et gifla Drago qui retomba lourdement sur le sol.

-Que comptes-tu faire, Drago? Tu es enchaîné au mur sans baguette magique.

Lucius lui lança un dernier regard méprisant avant de sortir du cachot et de refermer la porte violemment derrière lui.

Drago se rassit et s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant. Défier Lucius allait probablement être la dernière chose qu'il ait faite dans sa vie…

Harry était couché dans un lit d'hôpital sous ordre de Madame Pomfresh et regardait le plafond d'un air penseur. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Malefoy? Harry était persuadé qu'il avait été enlevé. Si seulement quelqu'un avait vu quelque chose…

Ron et Hermione entrèrent soudain en trombe dans l'infirmerie. La jeune fille avait un air horrifié sur le visage et elle empoigna avec force le col du chandail de Harry afin de tirer ce dernier vers elle.

-Où est Drago? Demanda-t-elle frénétiquement.

Harry baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il secoua alors doucement la tête et Hermione le lâcha, portant sa main à sa bouche.

-Il a été tué? Murmura-t-elle, la voix pleine de désespoir.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Non, il a été enlevé, répondit-il alors.

-Quoi! S'exclama Hermione. Par qui?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit lamentablement Harry. Je l'ai envoyé chercher de l'aide et quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un a transplané et il n'était plus là.

-Mais voyons Harry, c'est impossible! Tu sais très bien qu'il y a des enchantements anti-transplanage autour de l'école! Raconta Hermione pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois.

-Je le sais bien Hermione! Mais les Mangemorts sont tous arrivé et partis en transplanant!

Elle soupira alors et lança un maigre sourire à ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Ça va alors, on n'est pas certains que c'est quelqu'un qui est parti avec lui! Il est probablement allé chercher de l'aide et ensuite il est allé ailleurs…

-Oui, bien alors, tu diras ça aux professeurs qui le cherchent partout dans le parc et dans le château depuis près d'une heure!

Harry avait dit ça d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et en fut désolé lorsqu'il vit les larmes monter aux yeux d'Hermione.

-Ce que je ne comprend pas, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus doux, c'est pourquoi ils seraient partis avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi, j'étais pratiquement à côté de lui…

Ron haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être que son père a fini par savoir qu'il se tenait avec vous et qu'il n'était pas content? Tenta-t-il.

Harry se rassit soudainement droit dans son lit et regarda Ron avec intérêt.

-Mais oui, bien sûr! Lucius Malefoy a du prendre Drago parce qu'il était fâché qu'il ait décidé d'aller contre sa volonté!

-Mais c'est terrible! S'exclama soudain Hermione. Si vous avez raison, Drago est en danger de mort! Harry, tu sais ce que son père lui faisait subir, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire payer de sa vie pour sa déloyauté à Voldemort!

Ron frissonna et Harry hocha la tête. Il se leva et marcha d'un pas résolu vers les portes de l'infirmerie.

-Harry! Lança Hermione alors que Ron et elle se lançaient à sa poursuite. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Il fait l'aider, répondit-il simplement.

Hermione lança à Ron un regard incertain.

-En allant avertir les profs, tu veux dire, demanda Ron dans un ton rempli d'espoir.

Harry secoua la tête et se mit à courir en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

-Non, je vais aller le chercher moi-même, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Hermione et Ron se mirent à sa poursuite et le rattrapèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame où il reprenait son souffle.

-Harry! Tu ne sais même pas où se trouve le manoir Malefoy, pour ce qu'on en sait, il est peut être incartable! Et puis, ils ne sont peut-être même pas partis là-bas, essaya de résonner Hermione.

-Alors j'enverrai Hedwig avec une lettre pour Drago et je la suivrai avec mon balai, elle retrouve toujours ceux à qui je veux écrire.

-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux! Tu seras exclu!

Harry cessa d'écouter Hermione et monta jusqu'à son dortoir où il prit son Éclair de Feu et sa cape d'invisibilité. Hermione l'avait suivi et continuait d'essayer de lui faire changer d'idée.

-Hermione! Tu veux qu'il meurt ou qu'il soit abusé?

Hermione secoua rapidement la tête.

-Alors il faut que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose.

Au moment où il allait partir, Hermione posa une main sur son épaule dans un dernier espoir de lui faire entendre raison.

-Harry, je t'en prie, va au moins avertir McGonagall de tes suspicions, elle enverra sûrement des Aurors à sa recherche…

Il soupira et laissa tomber ses choses au pied du lit de Seamus, et s'y laissa ensuite tomber.

-Je déteste rester ici à rien faire quand quelqu'un a besoin d'aide…

Ron et Hermione soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Viens, on va aller voir McGonagall, dit Hermione en lui prenant le bras.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûrs? Demanda le professeur McGonagall lorsqu'ils eurent raconté ce qu'ils savaient.

-Professeur, vous vous souvenez de ce que Malefoy vous a dit quand on est venus vous demander si on pouvait rester au quartier général?

Le professeur de Métamorphose hocha la tête d'un mouvement sec.

-Je vois où vous voulez en venir Potter. Je vais envoyer des membres de l'Ordre chez les Malefoy, ils y trouveront peut être d'autres choses intéressantes. D'autant plus qu'ils pourraient mettre la main sur un fugitif. Je vous rappelle que Lucius est sensé être en prison.

Les Gryffondor hochèrent la tête.

-Merci d'être venus m'en parler au lieu de faire quelque chose de terriblement stupide, dit le professeur McGonagall, une lueur de connaissance dans les yeux.

Ils hochèrent la tête et sortirent du bureau de la directrice en la saluant.

-Et maintenant, on attend, dit anxieusement Hermione.

Trois jours plus tard, des explosions retentissant à l'étage du dessus firent sortir Drago de son sommeil troublé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut, murmura-t-il.

Drago sursauta lorsque quelqu'un lui répondit.

-On est venus te chercher Malefoy, tu as un Ange-Gardien à Poudlard, compte toi chanceux.

Drago plissa les yeux afin de discerner la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte du cachot. Il eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir des cheveux mauve électrique avant que la porte ne soit réduite en miettes. Deux personnes se glissèrent à l'intérieur de la cellule et Drago reconnut l'un d'eux comme étant Remus Lupin.

-Professeur Lupin? Murmura-t-il en regardant l'homme d'un air ébahi.

Lupin parvint à esquisser un maigre sourire et il secoua la tête.

-Je ne suis plus professeur, Drago, vous pouvez m'appeler Remus, comme tout le monde.

Drago hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et regarda l'autre personne. C'était elle qui avait les cheveux mauves. Elle lança un sort compliqué qui fit pratiquement fondre les menottes aux poignets de Drago qui s'éloigna du mur le plus rapidement possible.

La jeune femme qui l'avait détaché lui tendit la main et il se releva.

-Tonks, dit-elle sèchement en signe d'intoduction.

Drago hocha la tête, se demandant par la même occasion où il avait déjà entendu ce nom…

-Allez Remus, on sort d'ici au plus vite, marmonna soudain Tonks.

Remus hocha la tête, empoigna fermement le poignet de Drago et ils transplanèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent quelques secondes après tout juste devant les grilles de Poudlard et entrèrent après s'être identifiés; McGonagall avait remis les mesures de protection en place.

Remus et Tonks se mirent alors en marche vers le château et Drago tenta de les suivre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ses jambes semblaient avoir envie de s'écrouler sous son poids. Une pensée vint alors à l'esprit de Drago et il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

-Qu'est-il advenu de ma mère? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de poser la question à Lucius…

Remus et Tonks partagèrent un regard qui donna froid dans le dos à Drago. Ce fut Remus qui prit la parole.

-Elle était dans une cellule près de la tienne. C'est tout juste si elle était en vie…

Drago sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et il l'avala difficilement.

-Elle n'est pas morte… N'est-ce pas?

Tonks secoua la tête et ses cheveux allongèrent et devinrent bruns.

-Non, elle est encore vie, elle a été envoyée à Ste-Mangouste, les médecins vont prendre soin d'elle là-bas.

Drago laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement. Ils continuèrent leur progression vers l'école.

-On va te laisser à l'infirmerie et on ira chercher le professeur McGonagall, l'informa Lupin.

-J'y vais, lui dit alors Tonks, toi, apporte Malefoy à Pompom.

Remus approuva et il aida Drago à se rendre jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, l'endroit était extrêmement silencieux. Quelques élèves qui avait été le plus gravement blessés lors de l'attaque, trois jours auparavant, étaient encore allongés dans des lits, certains étaient éveillés, d'autres endormis.

Mme Pomfresh sortit de son bureau à ce moment là et elle laissa s'échapper une exclamation de surprise à la vue de Drago.

-Bon Dieu, Malefoy, vous ressemblez à un squelette ambulant! Lança-t-elle.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et le traîna vers un lit inoccupé avant de retourner en vitesse vers son bureau. Elle revint avec plusieurs potions qu'elle le força à boire et repartit vers son bureau avec Lupin qui allait probablement lui raconter toute l'affaire. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Visites chez la directrice

Drago était étendu dans son lit à l'infirmerie et regardait le plafond d'un ait absent. Il espérait que sa mère allait être correcte, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre injustement à cause de Lucius. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement à la volée et quelqu'un entra au pas de course et se rua sur Drago. S'il n'avait pas été couché, il aurait sûrement été propulsé sur le sol.

-Hermione, soupira-t-il lorsqu'elle l'eut serré dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il sentit des larmes couler dans son cou et passa délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux bouclés de sa douce.

-J'ai eu si peur, murmura Hermione après quelques minutes de silence.

Drago hocha la tête; il était bien d'acord avec elle.

-C'est Lupin et une dénommée Tonks qui sont venus me chercher. Ils m'ont dit que j'avais un Ange-Gardien à l'école. De quoi ils voulaient parler?

Hermione leva son regard vers le sien et lui sourit.

-Je ne crois pas que tu vas être très content si je te le dis.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Hermione?

-C'est Harry qui a insisté pour que quelqu'un aille à ta recherche. Il voulait y aller lui-même mais on l'a convaincu que ça serait trop dangereux.

Drago hocha la tête, un sourire se glissant sur ses lèvres.

-Alors, je dois la vie à Harry Potter… Qui l'aurait cru!

Hermione éclata de rire, ses yeux toujours remplis d'eau et elle le serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

-Je suis contente que tu sois de retour et que tu sois sain et sauf.

Drago lui caressa les cheveux une nouvelle fois et hocha la tête pensivement.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent à nouveau, cette fois beaucoup plus tranquillement et Harry et Ron entrèrent à leur tour.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que Drago était bel et bien vivant, ce que ses deux meilleurs amis ne remarquèrent pas.

Drago lança un sourire en coin à Harry qui haussa un sourcil. Il repoussa doucement Hermione qui s'assit sur une chaise près de son lit.

-Alors Potter, il parrait que tu étais prêt à te lancer à ma recherche?

Harry hocha la tête et pris un air professionnel.

-Oui, tu sais, moi je veux toujours aider tout le monde, je ne pouvais pas résister à l'idée de pouvoir te sauver la vie.

Il roula les yeux et les trois autres éclatèrent de rire, ce qui fit accourir madame Pomfresh.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici! Mes patients ont besoin de calme et de repos!

Drago leva vers elle son regard gris-bleu.

-Je vous en prie Madame Ponfresh, plaida-t-il, je n'ai pas envie d'être seul et je ne suis pas du tout fatigué, laissez les rester s'il-vous-plait.

L'infirmière le regarda d'un air critique puis hocha la tête d'un mouvement sec.

-Très bien mais vous allez parler calement. Pas de bagarre, pas de cris, est-ce que je m fais bien comprendre?

Les quatre adolescents hochèrent la tête et madame Pomfresh tourna les talons afin de retourner à son bureau.

Drago prit alors un air beaucoup plus sérieux et tourna son regard vers Harry qui fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-il arrivé après… après que Lucius m'ait…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et avala une grosse boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Hermione prit sa main dans la sienne de manière protectrice et Harry relata les évènements.

-Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de Mangemorts de présents. Apparament, McGonagall a une alarme dans son bureau qui l'avertit en cas d'intrusion alors juste après que tu sois disparu, les professeurs sont arrivés, très vite suivis d'Aurors et de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Plusieurs élèves qui n'ont pas eu le temps de se sauver ont été blessés mais personne n'est mort. Enfin, pas de notre côté.

Drago haussa un sourcil et Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Macnair et Crabbe sont morts.

-Crabbe? Vincent Crabbe, de notre année? Demanda Drago, surpris.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Non, son père. Je sais pas son prénom…

-Et les autres Mangemorts, qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé?

-Les Aurors ont réussi à en attraper quatre ou cinq mais les autres se sont sauvés.

Drago hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas, dit lentement Ron.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui; c'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis qu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie.

-Pourquoi Lucius ne t'a pas tué? Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire avec toi en te gardant emprisonné?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour le réprimender, il n'avait pas à poser ce genre de questions à Drago alors qu'il avait, justement, frôlé la mort, mais Drago lui posa une main sur le bras ce qui la stoppa.

-Je me posais justement la question Weasley, dit-il calement. J'imagine qu'il espérait me lancer un Impérium et me renvoyer à l'école. Comme ça, j'aurais pu lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil et ramasser des informations sur Harry.

Leurs regards se posèrent sur le concerné qui haussa les épaules. Ron fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es certain qu'il ne t'en a pas lancé, d'Impérium? Peut-être qu'il te force à nous dire tout ça pour qu'on ne soupçonne pas que tu sois ensorcelé.

-On y a déjà pensé Weasley, dit une voix stricte de derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent le professeur McGonagall à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

-C'est pourquoi madame Pomfresh a fait subir à Malefoy plusieurs tests pour nous assurer qu'il n'avait pas été ensorcelé. Les résultats sont revenus négatifs, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire.

Ron hocha la tête, un air toujours quelque peu sceptique sur le visage.

Harry regarda sa montre et se leva d'un bond, surprenant les trois autres sorciers autour de lui.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Ginny, je dois vous laisser. Content de voir que tu es correct Drago.

Et il partit au pas de course, laissant les autres derrière. Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et se leva à son tour.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

Il tourna les talons et quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas moins rapide que celui de Harry.

Hermione laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse de Drago et soupira.

-S'il avait fallu qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

-Comment va-t-il? Demanda Ginny en voyant Harry arriver devant elle.

-Bien, pour quelqu'un qui vient d'être enlevé par son père et gardé enfermé dans un cachot pendant trois jours.

-J'ai entendu dire que sa mère avait été envoyée à Ste-Mangouste…

Harry haussa les sourcils et la regarda, intéressé.

-Je n'en sais pas beaucoup, dit Ginny, seulement qu'elle était elle aussi emprisonnée dans le manoir et qu'elle est presque morte. Apparament, Lucius l'utilisait pour pratiquer ses Doloris et il ne la nourrissait pas beaucoup…

Harry se mordit la lèvre et se laissa tomber sur le sofa, près de Ginny.

-Je ne devrais peut-être pas en parler, mais d'après ce que Drago m'a dit, ça a toujours été comme ça…

À peine quelques minutes après le départ d'Hermione de l'infirmerie, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau à la volée et le blond fut à nouveau englouti dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait trop bien.

-Pansy, murmura-t-il en encerclant la jeune fille de ses bras.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Blaise s'assit confortablement sur une chaise près du lit de son ami. Pansy finit par relâcher Drago et elle essuya des larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues.

-J'ai eu si peur Drake! Quand on a appris qu'il y avait eu une bataille contre des Mangemorts et qu'on a vus que tu n'étais plus là, on s'est tout de suite rendus au bureau de McGonagall mais elle n'a rien voulu nous dire…

Drago se tourna vers Blaise qui hocha la tête pensivement.

-Goyle a reçu une lettre de son père le jour de l'attaque, il lui disait ce qui avait été prévu. Il avait aussi écrit « Les traîtres auront ce qu'ils méritent. » Greg ne comprenait pas ce que ça pouvait bien pouvoir dire et je dois avouer que je n'avais pas trop compris moi non plus au départ. Quand tu as disparu, j'ai tout de suite compris que le traître, ça devait être toi. Vincent ou Gregory ont du rapporter à leur père que tu passais de plus en plus de temps avec les Gryffondors et ils l'ont répété à Lucius, raconta Blaise.

-On voulait t'avertir de l'attaque mais on ne t'a trouvé nulle part. Où étais-tu donc? Lui demanda alors Pansy.

-J'étais à l'extérieur avec Harry…

Les deux autres se regardèrent, leurs regards incrédules.

-Je sais, ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure des idées. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il se préparait quelque chose du genre! Sinon j'aurais fait en sorte que les professeurs soient avertis d'avance et que tous les autres soient bien cachés dans le château.

Blaise eut un sourire en coin et Pansy secoua la tête.

-Tu ramollis mon pauvre Drago…

Drago roula les yeux et n'ajouta rien. Un silence confortable s'installa entre les trois amis de longue date, tous trois enfouis dans leurs pensées. Pansy brisa soudain le silence, sa voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

-Drake, tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi pendant les vacances, ça serait insensé.

-Je sais bien Pansy, je n'avais pas l'intention d'y retourner. Plus jamais, dit-il lui à voix basse, comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu.

-Que vas-tu faire alors? Tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi ou chez Blaise, n'est-ce pas?

Pansy tourna la tête vers Blaise qui hocha la tête pour démontrer son accord.

-Merci Pansy, mais ça serait trop risqué. Lucius doit penser que j'irai chez l'un de vous, je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger.

Pansy se mordit la lèvre.

-Alors où vas-tu aller? Demanda Blaise alors que le silence recommençait à s'étendre.

-Au quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix.

Quelques jours plus tard, le dernier jour avant les vacances d'été, Drago frappa à la porte du professeur McGonagall.

-Entrez.

Drago poussa la porte et se retrouva face à face avec la directrice.

-Professeur, j'aimerais aller visiter ma mère demain après que nous soyons arrivés au quartier général.

Le professeur McGonagall retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et posa les rouleaux de parchemin qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle leva les yeux vers Drago et sembla songer à la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner.

-Bien, dit-elle finalement, mais un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix vous y accompagnera, nous ne voulons pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose Malefoy.

Drago lança un sourire rayonnant à la directrice et la remercia profusément avant de quitter son bureau. Lorsque la gargouille se fut refermée, cachant à nouveau l'escalier, Drago se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui avait des yeux vert émeraude.

-Harry, souffla-t-il, posant une main sur son cœur, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs!

Harry éclata de rire et lui lança un sourire désolé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le bureau de McGonagall? Demanda Harry lorsqu'il eut arrêté de rire.

-Franchement, ça ne te regarde pas! Lui dit Drago.

Harry haussa les épaules et dit : « Pitiponk! » à la gargouille qui sauta de côté une nouvelle fois pour laisser apparaître l'escalier.

-Bonne journée, alors, lui dit Harry en posant un pied sur une marche qui monta en cercles.

Drago, sa curiosité maintenant piquée, s'adossa au mur en soupirant. Il souffla avec agacement sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui était tombée devant les yeux et attendit avec impatience que Harry revienne.

Après cinq minutes, il commença avoir mal aux jambes à force de rester debout sans bouger et se laissa glisser le long du mur afin de s'asseoir sur le sol. Il dut attendre encore quinze minutes avant que l'escalier ne reprenne vie et que Harry apparaisse une nouvelle fois devant lui. Il se releva à la hâte et se remit face au Gryffondor, qui haussa un sourcil, très visiblement amusé.

-Encore ici? Demanda Harry en se mettant à marcher.

-Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais à aller voir McGonagall, dit Drago d'un ton nonchalant.

Harry eut un semblant de sourire diabolique et dit :

-Franchement, ça ne te regarde pas.

Drago lui tira la langue et Harry éclata de rire.

-C'est elle qui m'avait appelé pour discuter divers trucs pour l'année prochaine. Elle voudrait entre autres que j'entraîne des élèves qui le voudraient à se battre convenablement en duel.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne demande pas ça au professeur de défense de l'année prochaine?

-D'abord parce qu'elle ne sait pas si elle arrivera à en trouver un, et aussi parce qu'elle ne sait pas si elle pourra réellement lui faire confiance si elle réussi à engager quelqu'un. Elle a aussi mentionné que les enseignants avaient autre chose à faire que d'entraîner des élèves en parascolaire.

Drago hocha la tête.

-Elle voulait aussi me dire qu'avec la mort de Dumbledore et l'attaque qu'il y a eu cette semaine à l'école, plusieurs parents décideront sûrement que l'école n'est pas assez sécuritaire pour leurs enfants. On risque de ne pas être beaucoup en septembre prochain.

-Et pourquoi elle voulait te dire ça à toi en particulier? Elle n'aurait pas pu le dire à toute l'école?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je n'en sais rien. J'imagine qu'elle a décidé de m'en parler puisque j'étais déjà dans son bureau, dit-il.

Il sortit de la gomme à mâcher de la poche de son pantalon et en tendit une à Drago qui la prit avec un demi-sourire.

-J'imagine que maintenant, je n'ai pas trop le choix de te dire ce que j'étais allé lui demander, murmura le blond.

Harry tourna son regard vers lui et le fixa attentivement.

-Je lui ai demandé si je pourrais aller visiter ma mère à l'hôpital, demain.

Harry hocha la tête.

-J'imagine qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle te laisserait y aller seulement si des membres de l'Ordre t'accompagnaient?

Drago aquiesça.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bout du couloir où ils se séparèrent afin de se rendre à leurs salles communes respectives.

Le lendemain… 

Drago descendit du train lentement, tout en gardant la tête baissée et en tentant de rester caché parmis la masse d'élèves heureux de rentrer chez eux. Il savait bien que Lucius ne serait pas assez stupide pour se présenter à la gare mais il pouvait très bien avoir envoyé un autre Mangemort pour l'enlever à nouveau et le ramener au manoir. Il frissonna et se rapprocha involontairement de Harry qui marchait devant lui avec Ginny, Ron et Hermione.

-Drago!

Le blond releva la tête et vit Pansy et Blaise se frayer un chemin vers eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent directement devant Drago. Pansy prit les mains du blond entre les siennes et les serra en signe de réconfort.

-Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas plutôt venir chez nous? Je me sentirais mieux si je te savais près de moi.

Drago secoua gravement la tête et replaça une mèche de cheveux fugitive derrière l'oreille de son amie.

-Non Pansy, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était impossible. Là où je vais, la maison est protégée par des dizaines de sorts extra puissants pour éviter n'importe qui de la trouver.

Pansy semblait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer et elle prit rapidement Drago dans ses bras avant de se reculer d'un pas rapide, le visage dans ses mains.

-Écris nous si tu peux, ça la fera au moins se sentir mieux, dit Blaise en prenant Pansy par les épaules.

Drago hocha la tête et salua ses amis de la main. Blaise se retourna tout juste avant de franchir la barrière et lança un dernier regard inquièt au blond.

Lorsqu'il se retourna à nouveau vers les Gryffondors, Harry le regardait avec un air désolé sur le visage, qui se transforma en regard interrogateur. Drago ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait l'air aussi inquièt que Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Lui demanda donc Harry d'une voix basse après s'être approché de lui.

Drago regarda furtivement vers les trois autres qui étaient occupés à dire au revoir à leurs autres amis.

-J'ai peur que Lucius se rende chez Blaise et Pansy afin de me chercher…

Harry haussa un sourcil et pencha légèrement la tête vers la droite. Drago soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-S'il va chez eux et qu'il ne me trouve pas là-bas, il serait bien capable de les torturer pour qu'ils lui disent où je suis!

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

-Drago, commença-t-il, on ne peut pas cacher tout le monde qui pourraient être éventuellement en danger d'être attaqués par des Mangemorts… Et puis de toute manière, je croyais que leurs parents étaient des Mangemorts eux-mêmes?

Drago secoua la tête.

-Non, pour une quelconque raison Tu-Sais-Qui n'a jamais essayé de les emmener à lui…

-Si ils ont pu résister à Voldemort depuis si longtemps, tu crois qu'ils ne pourraient pas se défendre contre ton père?

Drago sembla pensif pendant quelques minutes puis finit par hocher la tête de manière résolue.

-Tu as raison, il ne peut rien leur arriver, il faut que j'arrête de m'en faire pour rien, je commence à ressembler à un Gryffondor!

Harry pouffa de rire et poussa Drago d'un coup d'épaule. Après avoir dit leurs au-revoirs à tout le monde, Harry, Drago, Ron, Hermione et Ginny passèrent la barrière et retrouvèrent plusieurs membres de l'Ordre qui les attendaient de l'autre côté afin de les emmener au quartier général.


End file.
